The Messenger
by sugar-high pixie
Summary: We are all called to do great things,though we do not always know it. Four years before the war of the ring a little farm girl on her fat pony had to trek from her far home, to "ivendell" with a letter for "Andalf".
1. A Tale of the North Wind: Prolog

Yep The Messenger Take Two '

Decided to try a new Format, enjoy.

Don't own anything but my characters.

* * *

"Old man."

"Hmm." The man blinked rubbing his eyes as he had gotten quite comfortable in the spot by the inn's fire as he glanced at the man who nudged him a few times by the toe of his boot. He made a shooing motion with his hand, muttering something how young people had no more manners.

"Old man, they say you are a story teller."

The old man took notice at that, as he shifted his weathered cloak so that it say more comfortably around his shoulders. He didn't give a reply, as his hand found instead the pint of ale he had been enjoying. The fire cracked, illuminating for a moment the series of faces that had gathered that night. It was a sleepy place for the traveler to stay in, but these weren't the sort of travelers he was used to.  
Strong young men with shields and swords by their sides, loud, but minding themselves when the inn keeper was making his rounds. They are like ravenous wolves tearing at everything in front of them.

"Hmpf. Perhaps I am." He gave a nod, "What interest is that to you? "

The young man laughed at that and answered, "Why dah yah think? There is no one here who can carry a tune, say a lass who has grown sick of our company for dah night. We are leaving but in a half nights time, and sleep evades us. Fickiled thing it is, so how about it? A story."

'You speak a pretty speech for one who carries himself like a prowling bear."  
That earned a few gauwfs from the side, of the other hidden members of the inn's den, but the young man wasn't phased. The old man shook his head, 'I have no tales of maidens with fair bosoms or tales of valor. Times are to dark for such tales."

"Yea, but ya have tah know a tale or two Brimm!" A cry came from the side as a finger shook a fist at him, "Go on give us a tale, something we like tah hear."

There were a few more cries, as the old man stirred beneath his cloak, he always enjoyed an audience.

"I do have one tale." The old man nodded, as he leaned back by the fire, "I happen' 'pon her when she was coming back from her called her the north wind, because she blew in from whence no body knew, but you knew her when ya saw her."

"What? I thought you said no tales about maidens-" A second solider as the others laughed.

"I didn't say how ole she was." The old man cleared his throat, as he leaned forward so the fire would cast an unnatural glow upon his face. The room became comfortably silent, held in the tension for what he would say next.

He instead to another gulp of his ale as he wiped the back of his beard with a hand, "Where was I? Oh yeh. The north wind. She wasn't nothin' to be'hold, she rode a great, fat, pony at never picked up its poor heavy 'ead as it plodded along the road. Yah didn't dare laugh at it though, it was like her fierce and full of a fight."

"A girl on a fat pony, that ain't nothing." Someone raised the cry in the back as the old man laughed.

"Oh I said the same thing, when I saw 'er, but the company she rode with said differently. Strange men, dressed in cloth that stained like the earth, hair black as night, and eyes that stared through ya bones. She danced gaily round them, as they happened by chance 'pon me as I had 'pon her."

The room was in a flurry of whispers, as the door creaked open letting in a few more guests. The old man hid his smile, he would have a good audience for this tale.

"Eh! What happen' then! They carry a weapon?"

"Dah biggest sword known tah the land of men, strange craft, with the hilts shine on the sun, they had more on 'em, but their swords hung at their sides. I told myself "these are warriors of ole", and I guessed correctly they were takin' the north wind back beyond the mountains. " He raised his voice so it boomed around the room, as there were gasps, laughs, and greedy ears.

"Ya sayin the wind was a girl?" someone asked, a girl who worked the kitchens. Sharp witted vixen she was, as the old man gave a serious nod to her.

"Oh, yes. For the wind is a woman indeed, she is there tah make a hot day cool, to blow a man ship to his home, but when she's scorned she blows hard and chills yah. The wind is a woman who is a wild spirit can't eva be broken by the will of ah man." He raised his hands with the motion bringing them down violently on his legs so his palms gave a smart thwap that echoed nicely around the room.

That pleased quite a few of the women in the room who gave each other knowing smiles as the younger men simply scoffed at each other.  
"Do yah see why it took such strong warriors to contain 'er? Given 'er a chance she would make 'er pony gallop cross the skies." He raised a finger pointing at them, as if they would dare to contradict him now.

"How many were there?"

"Seven at least, perhaps more ahead, servin' in case she broke free." The old man answered not bothering to see who asked, "There was one or two fair headed creatures, long and elegent they were, their beasts pure silver like der master's hair. Long slender bows they carried with gold tipped arrows, but they rode behind this main company, makin sure the north wind wouldn't escape back to their land."

"But where were they taking the wind?" A younger lad asked sitting at his brother;s feet. The old man leaned forward as he gave a slow bow of his head.

"I asked em the same question. Who can know ere the wind comes from? They knew though, they knew very well. I begged them to tell me the tale, but they claimed they had not the time."

"Then how?" The cry went up within the room as he waited for them to calm themselves.

"I asked the north wind herself. She was more than happy to sit and tell me her tale, an 'er guard had tah keep 'er company. We stayed in a neat little place deep from where men go, a place known to them and 'er alone. A cavern deep in the shadows of the world, that kept 'er hidden." He took a breath, "Would you like me to go on?"

"Yes." The lad chirped from his brother's feet, speaking what no one else in the room wanted to say. If your urged a story teller they were less likely to tell you the story.

"Well, her tale begins far beyond the gates of the white city, a place far beyond tah reach of mortal men, where she roamed with her sister the earth an her brother the sky. I asked her why she roamed so far, and she answered in a wild speak, it took me but a moment to understand. Her tounge was naught of mortal men, but harsh like the rolling river and yet sweet like the chirp of a sparrow in the morning light, and her words tangled themselves, so she often had to begin again."

He took another pause, "She said this to me, 'She ad to take a letter all the way past the land of the horse men, to the golden fields where more folk like the silver haired giants roamed. They were giant mind you, towering over the rest of the company, only off set by little folk that ran bout their feet."

There was a rolling laughter at the thought of such things. He could see them clearly in his mind though, they moved with the grace of cats, eyes shining in the dark even as he refused to sleep. He did not crack a smile as the crowd slowly stopped their mirth, as the crackle of fire resumed.

"A letter?' I asked her, "What need does the wind have for a letter?'

"She began her mad laughter as her words danced around my ears, but she refused to slow down so I might understand. I instead bowed to the wind, and listened with what mah bones told me. She had found the letter in the hands of a wandering spirit, a young soilder who had died in battle or perhaps struck down on his way to take it."

"She claimed in these words "I swore on mah sister tah earth that I would see it to his place."

"The poor north wind, cannot read what was written, the spirit had carried it for so long and the letters so strange. It did not stop her, oh no, she said she jumped upon 'er pony and rode him to where it might be."

"I asked instead 'Why then do you travel with strange men?' To this she would not say, for the north wind is young and her guard told me their story. Her path had been a destructive one."

"If you had seen 'er, a girl no bigger than the lass by your feet-" He signled out the chef's girl who beamed at the idea, "They said she had brought down a mountain, she had caused a river to flood, everywhere she blew trouble seemed to stalk 'er, so they were sent to bring 'er back. I of course refused to believe such silly nonsense-but I do often take the word of a man serving the harsh master of battle."

"What she look like?"

"How'd she take a mountain?"

"Tell us more bout them warriors!"

"Oh, all in good time, I must first begin with how she came about the letter, for that is the route of all this trouble-" The old man answered as he threw back his cloak so he could have better use of his hands. His feet firmly planted on the ground and the draught of ale at his side.

He heard the steady beat of the drum, soft, ever so lightly as he smiled timing his words to the beat, "It was a shining day an the north wind had been chasing the river once more-"


	2. Letter

New Format.

Summary: Ayria of Myerscroft is on a mission to take letter to Andalf in Ivendell, armed with her fat pony, it shouldn't be more than a day or two ride...

A/N: If you ask me this is one of the ambitious lil girl's I've come across...

* * *

Chapter One Ayria's Choice

"Ayria! You finish feeding them chickens yet?"

Ayria of Myerscroft say in the dark patch of shade round the side of the main house as she threw with one hand the feed for the clucking hens who bobbed their heads to get every little piece. Their little wooden tags bobbed with their heads so she was more interested in the tag swing back and forth.

She could read the numbers, but her Ma claimed that reading the numbers and knowing what they mean weren't the same thing.

She didn't find much use in numbers, besides counting apples of sticks. The chickens continued to cluck quietly under the heat of the mid day sun. She stood up brushing off her with as a hand as she tugged her under shirt, and rolled up the sleeves so that they rested past her elbows.

She un tied the white pouch so that she could easily dump the rest of the feed onto the ground as the chicken happily flocked around it, fighting each other to get the most. She shook of her feet, the dust had managed to already cover part of her toes as she grabbed the bucket leaning against the wall.

She put it on her head and she wasn't just Ayria of Myerscroft anymore as she started for the lower fields.

_"No my love!" Her suitor called as she sat upon her white stallion, her long black hair elegantly woven against her head as the free wisps danced in the wind. She ignored the man's pleas as she steadied her steed who was bathed in the best amour, glistening in the rays of the red sun. _

_She tapped her chest plate, feeling the heavy chain mail and wrapping a hand around the hilt of her sword. She was ready to lead the company, 20 best of the land had to offer to fight against the evil. _

She had made up her mind though she was going into battle. She raised her sword to start the forward charge, as her horse reared-

"What? Yah see yah reflection?"

Ayria lowered her fist as she lifted the bucket from her face. Byrm was sitting in the great oak with its twisted rough broughs swinging his dirty bare feet in her face.

It wasn't a field day, which let him run wild and bug her without Ma stopping him. He was taking full advantage of it today.

"No. I was leading mah company in tah battle." She answered pointing a finger at him, "Yer the one we be fighting!"

Byrm stuck his tounge out at her as he jumped down from her perch shaking the leaves out his head of curly brown hair. Ma claimed it was their curse to have such unruly heads, when she herself had long elegant hair that sloped around her neck. Ayria hated her 'nest' as her Da called it, it sticking up every which way.

Ayria finished playing with her 'nest' crouched like she was going to fight Byrm, putting her fists up in front of her. Byrm was easy two heads taller though as he seemed to tower again over her, like everyone else did, as he snatched the bucket from her head.

"I gots it! I gots it yah bucket!" He yelled running down the sloping hill through the long grass. Ayria shook her head again as she began to run after him.

"Give me back mah helmet!" She demanded in her best shrill voice.

"Nah! Nah!" Byrm sand as he held it up from the shore of the river. It wasn't a big river, Ma always said, but it ran deep and wide quickly, and was a horrible place to loose a bucket. Byrm seemed to pay no mind to the danger as he swung the bucket round and round in the air with his free arm.

Ayria paused to catch her breath, she was only a few paces away now, as she crouched and took a run screaming at him all the way to the bank. She was about to hit him, when he side stepped sending her face first into the sandy bank.

She sputtered hauling herself up and brushing off her front.

"Ew." She spat out the grains as she turned to glare at him, "That ain't funny! Where'd the bucket go?"

"I dunno." Byrm answered as he pointed a finger at her chest as he glared down. It wasn't fair, he was 13 winters old and she was barely past her ninth.

"Tell me." She ordered as she stomped on his foot as he yelped letting go of the bucket. He had been hiding it behind his back, but in his surprise lost his grip as it began to float down the stream current.

"Go get it." He ordered as he pushed her back a step as she spit, hitting him right in the eyes. He grimaced wiping it off with obvious disgust onto his pants.

She turned away watching the bucket slowly drift away with the current as she slipped off her dress and under shirt. She placed them in a pile on the bank, taking a few timid steps into the cold water.

It made her shiver, but as she turned around Byrm had already started back up the hill leaving her alone.

It was always her job to get the bucket. The stream carried on long past their farm, but the bucket usually would get tangled in the thrushes. She waded in, trying to ignore the bitter cold water, as it quickly rose to her waist and then her chest. She paid no mind to the ice water, she would warm up once she started swimming in the gentle current.

Ma had made sure all her children knew how to swim, she was to busy at the main house to fish them out otherwise. Ayria never asked, but she had a few cousins who the river had claimed otherwise.

She moved easily now as the banks rose up on either side, the woods getting denser and the stream wider. There was still no side of the bucket, but she wasn't hunting for a bucket anymore.

_Lady Moonshine moved quickly through the waters of the dead letting the current take her quietly through the dangerous passage. _

_Human skulls smiled at her from each side, glowing ever so slightly and staring errily from their places, as they watched her swim by. Her pale skin reflected by the moonbeams made her look she was a glittering reflection. _

_The stream of the dead ran deep and long with no hope out of its icy grasp once you started down it. _

_She stole a glance behind her, but nothing had been alerted to her presence, and for that she was thankful. Her clothes, her dress made that shined like the stars was back on the bank, when the she was told she had to swim. _

_She hated to think of what would happen if a vengeful spirit was disturbed, she hated it more to think of what it would mean for her. _

Ayria surfaced, as she had bobbed under as she shook her hair that remained happily tangled in its knots and curls as she made a grab for the bank. She spotted the small wooden bucket tangled in some over hanging vines, as she wiped the rest of the water out of her eyes. She hauled herself forward as the water quickly became shallow again letting her catch her breath.

It was even colder now as she pulled herself from the water, the wind nipping cross her bare body. She leaned forward giving the bucket a tug.

It refused to come loose.

Ayria huffed as she waded further up into the small alcolve. It was tangled tightly in the vines, she saw know, as she began to rip at the stems tossing them to the side, when a hand grabbed her wrist.

She was so scared she lost her footing falling with a small plop back into the deep water. She popped back through the surface, blinking and gasping for air as she hand still had a good grip on her arm. She willed herself back up onto the sandy bank as a she realized a man or well something with the body of a man stared at her. Its face was hidden in the shadow of its hood.

His right hand clenched something with a deadly grip.

"Promise."

She yelped again. It spoke.

It looked like a spirit from her ma's stories, they showed up when you least expected them to. They could speak like anyone else to, so that you would always understand them. This spirit seemed to have taken the form a soilder from the look of his clothes with his leather and amour and tall boots.

He was lying in the stream, strange place for a spirit to be.

She tugged at his grip when he didn't say anything else, but he pulled her foreward a step or two. She paused as he the shadow face spirit took a shuddering breath.

"Swear."It croaked.

She took a deep breath as it repeated, struggled with itself, "Swear to take this letter."

"I swear by 'is river's bed an dah fields of mah families farm that I will take yah letta."

His right hand moved towards her, but slumped half way as the shadow face took another breath.

"Do. Not. Fail." He told her as his grip suddenly lightened and then his left slumped back into the stream.

Ayria stood shivering as she leaned over to take the letter from his fingers. She held a small circle, it was shiny and glittered in the sun, as she took it as well placing them in the bucket. She finished pulling it from the vines as she dug it a place on the bank.

The spirit with the shadow face needed to be sent on his way, or he may end up haunting the river, which would bring back luck to their farm. He moved rather lightly to her surprise, she had seen Da struggle to help carry a spirit before, but he seemed to only float on the river. The current picked up taking the spirit in its power. Ayria huffed washing her hands off in the stream of any bad intentions as she grabbed the bucket and started up the small incline

She stared from a top now the grassy bank as she dug her toes into the soft dirt trying to make the feeling return to them after the bout with the river water. She looked down over the edge, but the spirit was long gone. She brushed her hands against her dress again as she picked up what he had given her.

It was a letter.

Ma got letters a few times, official ones when the harvest was near from the town council, but Da always burned them under a pot of soup.

She had touched one of the letters before, it was such fine paper.

She flipped it over, "Ivendell" she scratched her head. Most the letters had been smeared, but she could read it just fine.

She read underneath that, "Andalf." The letter's were running as she waved it to dry and keep them from disappearing. Ivendell couldn't be more than a day's ride, besides not much lay beyond the town Ma said, so Ivendell probably was an Inn.

Why a spirit-she thought to herself as she placed the letter back in the bucket, carrying it along the bank,-wanted a letter delivered to Andalf in Ivendell was beyond her, but it was none of her business. She was obliged to take it there now.

Ma always warned that a spirit would wander their world if it had something it wanted done, and passing on its bad luck to those who crossed its path. If you wanted to help the spirit you asked what its final task was and you had to carry it out or forever wander as well. Ayria didn't like idea of wandering around, Ma wouldn't like it either.

The sun was slowly warming her, as she felt her skin prickle, setting off in a slow, awkward jog with the bucket in her arms.

She wondered briefly if the spirit had served from some army.

She had never seen an army, there were plenty of stories about them, but Da said armies were big lumbering animals that had fallen out of favor with nature. She wasn't sure what that meant either, but most things the adults talked about confused her.

The rushes grew thinner as the slope of bank began to lessen as she slip her feet now, into the soft patch of dirt where she had first entered the river. Da said it was called silt and was good for only growing weeds. She liked silt though, as she jumped from her silt bed and into the water wading through to her clothes. She was wet again, but nearly as soaked as she had been from her swim.

She set the bucket far in front of her as she waved the dress over the water so it would brush off any dirt. She slipped them on, feeling warm in the cloth, as she pulled out the shiny and the letter holding them in her right hand and the bucket in her left.

Ma hadn't waited for her to take off the clothes from the line, as she instead hung the bucket against the brought that stuck out an ark ward angle. That left for her today, to make her bed up for tonight.

The farmhouse was two levels and stood away from the fields. Ayria always thought it was the most lovely thing she had seen with the kitchen and the rooms. The big door that she had to haul open and the windows that were all open to, letting the wind blow through to chase out the heat.

Stew, she smelled it in the air as she smiled and trotted in. Ma hardly noticed her as Loma, her little sister played with the ears of the old hound, sitting at her feet. Ma was busy prepping the vegetables with one long, sharp knife. The hound raised its head at her, but Ayria felt she was being ignored by everyone else.

Ma was good at letting her do as she pleased as long as she did her chores, and set a little time to working on spinning thread. Ayria decided she wanted to look at her, well the spirit's letter a little more though before she did anything else.

She climbed the steps two by two as she heard the familiar cluck of the chicken outside the upper widow. She walked past Ma and Da's room, down the short hall. Byrm's room was on the left and her's on the right.

One of these days she would end up sharing it with Loma, when she got to be older than four winters, but now her little sister was snug wrapped in a long basket with Ma and Da. Tulan, would have been sleeping with Byrm, but since he had turned 16 winter's last spring he have moved to town. A blacksmith, Ma was proud of him to get away from the farm, he had a gift with the horses-she didn't understand it beyond that.

Byrm had the whole space to himself, lest Tulan ever came home from Town.

She pushed open her door, suddenly sad thinking of her brother as she tired to push that thought from her mind. Her bed was leaking straw again, as she dropped the letter and the shiny as she went over and shifted it. She wanted it neat enough so she could crawl in tonight comfortably. She folded the sheets back over as she smoothed the blanket out.

Da had always stressed that his family was prospering when they didn't sleep on the ground. She never remembered sleeping on the ground, but Tulan had told her he used to sleep in the kitchen with the hound and the cow. Ayria couldn't imagine sleeping with that noisy beast as she went over to the trunk.

She loved her large wooden trunk that her Da had brought back a few winters ago from Town. Ma had given it to her saying she would find something to do with the hulking thing. It was covered in a soft leather as she un did the straps and opened it up.

Inside laid what she called, "treasure", it was really just a deer skull, a necklace Tulan brought from a fair, and her pair of boots for the winter. There was also the tattered brown cape for when outside got to cold. She turned leaning against her chest as she pulled out the letter. The sun bathed her small in room in a soft light so she could see without risking going back downstairs.

**Ivendell.**

**Andalf. **

She could make out the words pretty well now, that we were drive. Mah had stressed that she learn her letters, she said they were a different than the white city, but she was never going to see that.

Da told her that their land had been settled long ago, by a people he couldn't remember, but the rest of the world outside the town seemed to have forgotten as well. She didn't understand what that meant, besides maybe people told stories about them.

She doubted Ivendell was any where near the White City, wherever that was, she could never be to sure if anything lay outside of Town.

Ma said if she asked that it was full of, "Wild men and evil demons who will eat you up!" She made claws with her hands at night as Ayria was faster hiding under her blanket.

"Eh! Watcha ya go?"

She looked up in time to see Byrm snatch the letter and her shiny in fell swoop.

"Watcha ya got a letter for? This is official yah know, see dah stamp an' seal." He pointed to the purple circle as she didn't move. He would give it back faster if she didn't chase him.

"Ere." He tossed it back to her as she caught it with ease,"Nice brooch."

"What's a brooch?" She asked as he held up her shiny, that now had a name.

"I dunno. Da has one for his cloak." Byrm shrugged as he fan finger over it.

"Brooch." She repeated as he continued to stare it.

"It's a tree." He noted before he threw it to her as well, "More treasures?"

"Yeah." She nodded. She wasn't going to tell Byrm about the spirit. He didn't like talk of spirits and things in the dark. He knew all about her chest and she let him explore it as long as he was careful.

'Don't cha got spinning or weaving to do?" He rocked on his feet.

"Yeah." She answered pulling herself up as she safely tucked the letter and brooch among the other things in her chest shutting the lid. The spirit's words came back to her.

Swear.

Swear.

Ayria wandered back down the steps. Her Ma was busy chopping the meat as the a nice pile of vegetables for the stew stood to the side. She went to the basket that held the skien's ready to wound as she hauled it over to the long bench that sat against the far wall. She clambered on as, her feet over the edge.

She sat, she wasn't sure how long as she idly wound the thread so it began to instead form a ball.

She wasn't winding yarn though.

_Lady Raven the 3rd sighed as she worked her clever weave. She would weave whatever she will herself to do, making blankets of the softest nature, dresses that glittered like the stars. _

_She glanced at her latest work, a whole forest of glittering trees. The leave were the purest silver, the broughs glowed. _  
_ It would keep the darkness at bay at least for a while. _

_She glanced at the mess of thread in her lap, she had only until the sun rose to finish. She wasn't how she was going to make it as was already so tiered. _

"GIRL! Watch that thread!" Her Ma's voice rang out.

Ayria blinked as she glanced that neat ball of thread. She wound it a few more times, before replacing it back in the basket.

"When's Da due back?" She asked as she stretched out her legs. There wasn't much to do while Da had the wagon and team in town.

'When yah Da is back yah know." Her mother chided gently as she fingered the bun that rested on her neck.

Ayria was never sure if she should fear her Ma. She was a tall woman, towering over the house like a giant with two keen eyes and a spoon as her club.

Her hem of her dress dragged the ground, but she always wore a white apron making sure the front was clean. She had her sleeves rolled up, where her arms budgled from her strength in using the plow, washing, and gathering the harvest. It took a lot to make Toby and Sir Ed the 5th get their work done, the big hulking beasts they were. Ma was keen on their horse team, claiming they were lucky to have two field animals.

"Go see that Byrm put away the chickens." She told her with a wave of her hand as she planted the knige with a thunk into the counter.

Ayria obeyed leaping from the bench as she ran outside to the side of the house. Da had built the barn, so that all their animals slept under one roof. A fox and wolf were less likely to steal a chicken if they had a noisy horse to deal with.

The barn door was open as she jogged in swinging her arms by her side. She heard the familiar cluck of the hens who were happily nesting in the their part of the barn. She started at the long ramp that lead to their little shelves.

"26, 37, 101, 72, and 7." She pointed to each of their wooden tags as she gave a short nod of her head. She went on walking past the two empty stables and the third had a simple rope as its door.

Pebbles, her own fat, grey pony with big spots stood happily munching the hay at his feet as Byrm sat on the paddock edge looking down.

"He looks like you." He pointed as Ayria glared. Pebbles had been an accident.

The little pony had wandered onto their farm with a broken halter. Her Da claimed anyone stupid enough to lose a pony, didn't deserve it. They used him for trilling the soil, but he had the tendency to drag his head in the dirt, because he simply refused to lift it up ever.

Bridles and bits didn't help , but Pebbles did his work with out a whole lot of noise, unlike Toby and Sir Ed who had whole conversations with each other as they worked. Da instead had set about getting her to learn how to ride, setting her on his little back, he was such a slow little beast. She got him to do a trot once, but usually stuck to his plod or walk.

She brushed his forelock as he shook his head. His eyes were hidden under the mass of tangled hair. She supposed it was better he didn't do anything faster than a trot with his blindness and his nose on the ground.

"You ride him any more?" Byrm asked, "I could get you on Toby."

Ayria shuddered at the thought of riding the chestnut with his wild black mane prancing about. Byrm knew how to ride the bigger horses, he got them gallop when they weren't need in the fields. She shuddered at the thought of it.

"He'd eat meh." She answered. Pebbles was big for her, though he hardly got off the ground with his belly, "Can yah get his saddle an bridle. I wanna make sure I can still use em."

Byrm slid himself into the paddock, as he stepped under the rope. He disappeared as he brought the saddle and bridle plopping them both at her feet. The bridle didn't have a bit, metal was to precious to be used on a pony who never went faster than a walk. She instead just slipped it over his nose.

"Ma was looking for you." She commented as she leaned the saddle against the side, with the small piece of sheep skin that would protect it from rubbing him the wrong way.

"I did mah chroes, probably wants me tah get the cow in."

Their one cow, grazed happily in the back grass, usually with Pebbles. Ayria waited for him to leave, before she ran and grabbed the grooming brush from the side of Toby's stable.

She ducked under the rope, as she quickly rubbed down Pebbles, getting his coat as clean as she could. There was no hope for his mane or tail, which like her 'nest' was a hopeless mess. She let them be as she quickly replaced the brush back on its hook.

She patted Pebbles nose. He had seen the saddle as he stamped a hoof, but she moved them inside Sir Edmund's stable so Brym wouldn't notice. She threw a smile to her pony, he would keep her secret, as she stole out of the barn.

* * *

oh dear, nine year old taking letter from shadow spirit's never a good thing...and leaving the farm without tell their Ma, deff not a good thing.


	3. On the Road

Alright. This is mostly for Elvenya for has always supported me writing wise, and always loved this fic, even when I let wild horses take the plot away. I hope you enjoy it back in its original, organic, form love. Having lots of fun writing it, good for the nerves.

(btw, I'm pretty sure i did a good job mocking an aspect of that lovely novel of yours, I"ll wait to see if you catch it.)

Perhaps i should explain a bit more to anyone who makes it to this chapter. i've read so many LOTR fics, most of them good, most of them bad and quest centered. While I love LOTR, Tolkien didn't bother exploring the universe beyond the fellowship unless you count his other dreadfully long books that I read on Wiki.

I love his style, but he never gave enough attention to the female leads, unlike Jackson's movie version.

This is just my take again if a little girl decided to go take the letter all the way to 'ivendell" with her fat little pony when the war was just starting to imply that something bad was going to happen. I suppose you call it a parody, but I think its more a satire.

Other than that RANT enjoy the rest of the story.

Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter One On the Road

Ayria awoke with a start glancing out at the early sky as she stripped back the blanket and hopped out of bed. She went to her chest as she creaked it open carefully.

She pulled out her cloak and boot, laying the them beside her feet. She fingered the letter with the seal and the tree brooch putting it down as well.

She had gotten her extra blanket rolled the night before and strapped it tight just like Brym had showed her all those winters before. She was used to the process of packing, from the trips into town. She was glad she had locked away her small bag, sneaking a few scraps of bread and a couple hunks of the dried meat.

There was plenty left in their pantry, so she wasn't going to worry that Ma wouldn't have enough to feed anyone till Da got back from taking in the harvest. She pulled on the brown wool cape as she pulled it tight with the cord. She picked up her brooch, the sharp pin would hurt her if it came un done.

She glanced back into her chest, as she pulled a length of cord and instead slipped it onto that so that it hung like an ornament on a necklace. She tied a second knot as the slipped it over her neck where is happily stayed.

A tree would bring her good luck on the trail. Her Ma said trees guarded them against evil spirits, but Ayria had more fun fighting the trees with a stick.

Her boots were all that remained as she slipped them on her feet. She grabbed at the straps, making them tight. She reached once more into the chest as she pulled out the dress and her shirt as she folded them quickly as she tugged out her second bag, stuffing them in. She picked up the letter, as turned it over once and decided to stuff it in with her clothes, grabbing the bags in her arms.

She turned as she soflty closed the lid to the chest as she snuck out the door as she started down the hall slowly. Ma was a solid sleeper, the hound made sure that no one would bother them in the night as Ayria stared at the door. She felt her heart pound in her chest, as she turned and continued down the stairs.

The kitchen was bathed in darkness, as the hound pricked its ears at her. He had been happily sleeping by the front door , as she sat down her food bag for a minute. She reached into the cupboard as she pulled out the basket, stuffing a few apples with the meat. She placed them back, picking the bags back up as he kept his eyes trained on her.

He didn't move when she opened the door as he laid his head back on his paws. She shut the door softly behind her as she stole off to the barn. The chill had settled on the grass, making her footsteps crunch, but there was nothing else stirring. She nudged open the barn door with a foot as it swung open wide.

The chicken clucked quietly in their sleep, and the cow was kneeling in her patch of hay happily sleeping. She ran by as she dropped her bags by Pebbles who shook himself awake. She wasn't sure if he could see her, but she gave him a quick pat on the forelock as she fished out an apple. He ate it out of her hand quickly munching happily away.

"Morning." She told him happily as she swung open Sir Ed the 5th stable door, grabbing his saddle and the sheep skin. She place those on first, while he was finishing the apple with a familiar crunch, crunch, crunch. She slipped his bridle on neck as Pebbles only shook his mane in response and stamped a hoof.

She led him out with a quick yank as he moved himself slowly to the side. She hauled on her bags and blanket to the back, strapping them on with nimble fingers. She had practiced for so long Byrm said she probably could do it in her sleep. She recheck the straps as she grabbed his bridle, tugging him out of the barn. Pebbles bobbed behind her as she led him around so he stood in front so she could close the barn door.

The sun was still coming up as she lifted herself into the saddle. She tapped her heels as he started forward at his plod. She tapped him again sharper yanking on the reigns as he started into a fast little trot. She bounced happily along as she steered him around the main house and onto the dirt road.

He gave his long tail a swish, he kept his head down, so his breath blew up little puffs of dirt. It bothered her to no end.

"Pebbles!" She began as she yanked back on the reigns, "Yah going to break yah bloody neck."

Pebbles only yanked his head back down and gave a snort, which was his answer that the way he put his head was not up for argument. She sighed letting him keep it down as he kept up the trot.

"The road, wats be waitin ahead, we be going' no one knows. I say gah-bye tah mah darlin', as I hope tah be seeing her ah-gain." Ayria sang softly. She wasn't sure those were the lyrics, but it didn't matter, there was no one around to listen.

The farm house quickly disappeared behind her. It didn't cross her mind until she reached the long main road that she was leaving.

She threw one last glance at the farm, "I'll be back in ah few days."

Ma was going to be so mad, but Ayria decided it was better than dealing with a spirit's curse for the rest of her life. She would be fine anyways, as long as she didn't run in Da along the way.

"K Pebbles, take me to Invendell." She tapped her heels again as Pebbles flicked his ears, starting into his trot again.

She wasn't sure where Invendell was, but if she followed the main road just to Town, she was sure to find someone who was heading there. It couldn't be to hard, the main road was mostly just one long straight wide dirt path.

It wasn't until the sun was high in the sky, that she turned Pebbles from the main path. She followed the incline of the woody area, as they popped out quite suddenly into a lush green meadow. She hadn't remembered knowing where the meadow was, but Pebbles was quite happy to begin munching the grass as soon as they reached it.

She slung herself of his back as she dug out an apple from the pack letting him wander away in search of better grass. The sun warmed her nicely, as she unslung the cape from her shoulder, and concentrated on eating.

"Yum. Yum." She said to herself, as she watched Pebbles. He was such a funny pony. He dug his nose into the ground, pulling up hunks of grass as he quickly munched them down , before taking a few steps and working on a different patch. He came up past her shoulder, but Da said he was a small pony. He was big enough for her.

She stood up, as she tossed away the apple core, and walked over to Pebbles, tugging on the reigns again that had been dragging beside him. She walked him slowly across the small meadow and down the hill, before she slung herself on to the saddle, giving her feet a tap. Pebbles flicked his ears back and forth in annoyance for his lunch being cut short, but he began off down the road again.

The scene began to blur, till Ayria wasn't sure how long they had been traveling for. Her legs were aching though, which she was figured was a good sign that it had been a long while. Her cape, she had realized after they had started a good way down the road, was still sitting happily in the meadow. It had crossed her mind to go get it, but she had instead simply urged Pebbles on with a click of her tounge.

He had bobbed his head as if to say I be going at a trot, and yah not goanna get meh to go any fastah.

She took that as well as she turned to watch the sun. She had forgotten how boring riding got. She was used to the trek with her Da, but Brym had been there to fill the silence with talk of swords and fish and what ever else boys talked about. She never had much to say in those matters, but it at least staved away the boredom.

She yawned again, as she let Pebbles carry on. He wasn't showing any signs that he was tiered, of course it was hard to tell, with his head always bowed to the ground, but the trot was bouncy and light, like he was full of energy.

It seemed night suddenly wrapped a blanket around them, because the path became bathed in the ink blackness of the fading light. She turned him again up the path. She leaned forward in the saddle as he was careful to pick his way up the ever steeping hill. He tossed his head, as she looked up. There was a set of over hanging rocks, as she pushed him forward. He paused, as she slipped off again, falling to the ground on her back. She didn't it was possible for her legs to hurt so much.

Pebbles knickered as if to laugh at the silly human, served her right for riding him all day at a trot. He pawed at the ground again, bobbing head up and then back down, as she let out a low moan.

She forced herself to sit up. The rocks had created what was like a little cave so they were shielded from the outside. It wasn't warm, but it was dry on the dirt and sticks and high enough so she could stand without worrying of bumping her head.

She willed herself over to Pebbles as she slipped off his saddle and blanket putting them over by her. The pony thanked her by then rolling himself in the dirt with all his legs up in the air. He seemed perfectly cotent to then roll over onto his knees and lay his head down.

"Sleepy?" She asked as she yawned again. She pulled out a second apple from the pack, leaving her with three as she handed it to him. He happily munched it right out her hand, smacking his big lips with every bite. She shook her head at him, as she pulled out the blanket from it's place on the saddle.

She unrolled it wrapping herself round, and pulling the saddle towards her. She didn't feel very much like eating right now as she sighed. Outside their little cave night had crept in quickly, so that the sunlight had been chased away. She glanced at it, feeling herself shiver, as the umistakble sound of thunder sounded in the distance.

Pebbles gave a whinnie and a snort to match it, but didn't move other wise, nudging his nose against the dirt. She sat up, as she undid the long reigns of the bridle so they rested instead under a rock. Pebbles wouldn't wander, not with the promise of more apples. She laid back down as she tried to ignore the increasing sound of thunder.

It however was intent on making her jump with every clap, every strike as the world suddenly became light. She hid underneath the blanket as the pit pat of rang first hit the ground outside.

Pit. Pat.

And then faster and faster, until she was swore it was pouring. She shivered suddenly wishing she had remembered her cape as she instead hugged the blanket around her closer. Pebble gave another whinny as the sound of sounder grew louder.

She pulled her up, as she moved the saddle with her, so she instead rested against his belly. Pebbles stared at her through his forelock, but laid his head down quietly, breathing in and out. She felt a bit warmer as she hugged her arms to her chest, pulling the blanket all the way over her legs. Her head rose and fell with his breaths, as the steady beat of his heart, kept thumping in her ear.

It helped to drown out the sound of the thunder and rain though, so she didn't mind so much. She listened a bit more, before she felt her eyes close.

* * *

_Ayria. _

_Ayria. _

_She was standing in a long white hall, as she blinked waving an arm in front of her. _

_Ayria. Ayria. _

_She looked around to see who was calling her name? She jogged a bit forward and then jogged a bit back, but everywhere was the same strange white mist. She didn't feel the need to open her mouth and call 'hello'. There didn't seem to be much need for noise in this place. _

_She walked forward again as the mist rose and fell with her footsteps. It was light, but dark, so that she couldn't see the walls, but the path in front of her was well lit. She looked the left, but there was the inky black ness and she looked her right, but it was all the same. It wasn't scary, like the dark usually was, it was just there staring back at her. _

_Ayria, the voice called again, or maybe called wasn't the right word, she just heard her name again. _

_She crossed her arms and instead sat in the middle of the floor. She was sick of hearing her name called like Ma would do when she was busy with Loma. If they wanted something they could come find her. _

_Nothing happened, as she swatted instead at the mist with a hand, and then blew at it angrily, but it simply kept curling in nice little wisps. She bat a second hand at it, but it curled around her fingers. She felt a chill run through her body, it was freezing as she pulled her hand away. The warmth returned to her fingers as she folded her arms over her chest. _

_"AYRIA!"_

_She ignored the voice again, as the mist swirled around her. There was a cough as the mist began to become something else. _

_"Shadow face-" She asked as a figure slowly came into view. Well he looked like shadow face, the spirit she had found only yesterday in the river, it seemed he had found his way quite okay on his own. _

_ Well she thought she asked, because her voice simply echoed off the wall and back onto her own ears. She was growing sicker of this place by the minute as she stared at him. The spirit from the river seemed to only float though, he was missing a good pair of legs. _

_"Ayria."_

_Her name echoed off the wall again as she huffed as if to say what? _

_He stared at her, through the darkened hood as he raised a hand and then simply coughed again. _

_"Sorry-there's ah bit of ah draft. They leave the windows open all tah time in here." He gestured around at the darkness with one pale was all white, no color at all , not even his clothes as he simply floated. _

_ She looked didn't think they looked anything like windows though. She blinked and nodded. That made good enough sense to her. She waited for him to start again as he gave another wheezing cough. _

_"Welcome-tah-dah-realm-of-dah-dead." He managed to wheeze out, as he let out another strained cough, "Very drafty." _

_"Why am I here?" She asked as she glanced around. Her voice was echoing back on her ears, leaving her head spinning. _

_"You-get-used-tah –that." The spirit, who she decided would be known forever more as shadow face told her, "Yah-here-so-I-can-speak-tah-you." _

_"Bout what? I already got yah letter." She answered. Her words seemed to thread together just fine. It didn't make sense that he had to pause between each of his, unless he was an old spirit. Old people tended to take a longer time to say anything. _

_"Yesss-the-letter." He coughed again, "Bleedin' pits of the black land. Will yah shut them daft windows! I can hardly speak tah her!" _

_In an instant, the darkness faded, so that the mist rose all up around them. The ghost grew a pair of legs, but he remained a definite pale white as he cleared his throat. _

_"Thank you.' He called to whoever had done it. Ayria decided that spirits were stranger creatures as he sat down in front of her, rubbing his legs, "Good feelings to have legs again. The dah name is Bill by tah way. Ayria was it? Last of your kind aren't yeh?" _

_"Don't know what yah going on about." She told Bill Shadow Face as she looked at the sliverly chain mail, "Are yah a warrior?" _

_Bill seemed to happy for the moment that he had a pair of legs to answer he. He raised his head, "Hmm. Was, was a warrior, shot in the bloody chest off mah horse. Go take a letter Bill. It's important Bill. Bleedin' hell betta be important for meh to get shot over it." _

_"Sorry. I did send yah on yah way." She noted. She felt sorry for Bill Shadow Face, she never been shot by anything, except by her Ma's spoon when she was angry, but an arrow sounded like it would hurt. He rubbed his legs and hands for another minute, holding them in front of his face, before he suddenly remembered she was there. _

_"Oh. Sorry love." He cleared his throat again, "Yah have tah forgive meh. I be an older man, unfortunaly they don't give yah a younger body when yah cross over here." _

_"Oh."Ayria nodded pretending to care or understand what Bill Shadow Face was going on about. Adults were such strange, strange, things, she noted to herself, "So why am I here?" _

_"Cause I called you. Did a bloody bad job telling yah just yesterday. Glad yeh decided tah take the letter though." He nodded curtly, "Very good for meh at least. Not sure what its all about." _

_"Where's Ivendell?' She asked as she leaned forward. He should know where it Ivendell was, he was heading there himself. _

_"Is that what it said?" Bill asked as he rubbed a hand in the shadowed part of his face, "Well I'll be. Yah can read all that? I'm sure they put it in a dead language though, so that no one could be understanding what it said." _

_"What's a dead language?" She asked as he waved a hand at her again. If no one could read it, then how was anyone supposed to take it anywhere. _

_"Not important." He answered with a heavy shake of his head, "Not important. Eh, what was I gonna tell yah? Oh yeah. Don't tell anyone bout it. Hush. Hush. I lost meh life cause of that letter, so what ever it is, has got to be important." _

_He gave another nod of his head as she huffed. _

_"So if I'm supposed to go to Ivendell, how am I going to get there?" She asked him pointing a finger at him, "I can't be gone for mah then a day or two." _

_"Oh well." He rubbed the back of his head as the mist slowly began to dance in front of him. He watched it for a minute, "Oh that be useful. Look here lass, the mist will so you." _

_"The mist?" she asked, but she stared at it. Sure enough the mist began to make little figures. There she was sleeping happily on Pebbles tummy, as a little trail began to form leading to a big white wall. _

_"That be the white city." He noted, and then, the trail stopped and turned on itself leading to a bunch of woods, "Hmm well that ain't gonna help us much." _

_The mist faded and instead simply showed the white city. It rose from the ground as the mist showed a tiny group of figures moving slowly towards it. They both stared at it for another few minutes, before Bill shook his head. _

_"Not sure what to tell yeh lass." He shrugged, "Mist suggests yah go all the way to Minis Tirith."_

_"You mean the white city." She corrected as he shook his head. _

_"Minis Tirith is the white city." He answered, "Dangerous place it is. I suggest yah find a few companions before yah venture there. Go alone at yah age, and yah bound tah wind up dead in the rive before night fall." _

_"Oh." Ayria nodded as the mist suddenly began to race to the sides. Bill glanced around as his legs disappeared. _

_"Oi!' He called, but even as he opened his mouth to argue he was gone. Ayria felt the darkness surround her, taking her in. _

_

* * *

_

Pebbles let out a very loud knicker as he stood up letting her head fall back. Ayria blinked as he patted his big belly, before she pulled herself forward out from underneath him. He plodded outside into the sun, the ground was still damp from the storm, but Pebbles didn't seem to mind as he shook his head.

Ayria moved as she grabbed up his saddle and blanket, hauling them outside. Pebbles was more interested in going to the bathroom as she waited for him to finish, before he moved forward again.

"Messy pony.' She told him as she re did his saddle, and tightened the girth. She rubbed her eyes as she gave a yawn. The sun hung high the sky, but no so high as if to say she wasn't late, but she better get going on the road. She stared at out at the forest, as she nudged him forward back down the hill. Pebbles happily obliged trotting away as she had to lean back to keep from falling off.

He stumbled once or twice when he bumped his nose against a log or two, as she wobbled side to side, but otherwise he seemed perfectly alright. They hit the main path, as she urged him on his trot.

He gave another loud neigh, warning her if she plodded him in the sides again he would walk the rest of the day.

She let him be though as the forest once more blurred to become all the same. She dug out an apple and a strip of the meat, holding the reigns in one hand, the apple in the lull of the saddle and the happily chewing on her strip of dry meat. She could have sworn there was something she was supposed to be remembering, but nothing came to her.

"Come on Pebbles, town shouldn't be more than a little ways up the road." She urged the pony, with her words as he flicked his ears. He shook his mane and didn't answer. Ayria wondered if he knew something she didn't, or maybe he just wanted his lunch.

* * *

And on they go...down the path...I wonder if she even remeber's the way to town.


	4. Four Moons

Chapter Five

The sun was shining, the air was cool, and the pony smelled. He smelled worse than she remembered this morning, as wafts of his mangled tail hit her back as she swished it up to chase away the bug that weren't there any more. He hadn't been especially happy to get up today and trot down the road.

Ayria couldn't blame him, because the most they had ever used him was a two day ride to town where he would rest until they needed to head back.

She wasn't' sure where she was, pebbles had his nose about buried in the dirt, as he plodded about, swishing his tail back and forth. They had been riding for more then four moons as she counted in the sky, she sat back in the saddle.

Pebbles didn't seem to mind either way as the forest bled past them, and Ayria stopped looking for the paths up off the one they were on. There didn't seem to be another one for them to take, Da knew the way, she remembered how it would twist and turn, but she couldn't see it now.

"Pebbles-" She started as she turned the pony to the right. Her legs were aching, but there was no place for them to stop for a long time. He needed to quench his thirst, and she needed something to eat, as her stomach gave a low growl.

She rubbed a hand over it slowly, as she sighed. Pebbles moved on by himself, starting off the path and down the hill, swishing his tail. She didn't mind in the cool mist of the morning.

She wished suddenly she hadn't rolled up her cloak, as a wind whipped by making her shudder. Pebbles, tripped a bit, as she bounced forward with him.

She thought she could hear the river just a little beyond the trees, Da always said follow the river. The river would lead her on to a town, because the town needed the water. People need water.

Pebbles needed water, she realized, as he plodded down the path, snapping twigs and leaves under his hoofs. They were moist, and padded against the ground from where the river would have risen past its bank in the spring.

Pebbles moved a bit quicker now, as his hooves slipped once or twice beneath him making him trip, forward as she rocked with him.

"Pebbles-" She chided lightly, "Yah wouldn't hav such a problem if yah kept ya nose out of the dah ground."

He shook his mane instead to state otherwise.

"Fine." She huffed as he turned down the wet edge. There were tree's here, but big ones, living the whole time by the edge and drawing up water as they could, growing wide about the trunk and far above the rest of them.

Their leaves were turning orange and brown for the coming fall.

"Here we are Pebbles." Ayria told him, as she could here the babble of the water, as they broke above past two very large trees. Pebbles was careful as he picked his way across, lifting his nose to avoid bumping it against the roots.

"Oh where does the river flow, high or low,"

Ayria glanced to the right, she thought she had heard a voice. Pebbles let out a low knicker, as pawed the ground, and rising his head back up. He must have heard it to.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered to his ears, as he snorted, carrying on down. The river was not flowing to fast, and didn't look to wide or to deep from where they were. Ayria was careful to keep away from the edge, in case the ground was soft enough for him to slip. The tree's had gathered closer as well, and there was green grass all along the bank.

He would have plenty to eat while she found something for her growling stomach.

"Does the river cut the rocks, does it cut them up to the sky-"

"Who be singin?" Ayria asked him as he shook his mane, "Maybe they know dah way tah town."

Pebbles didn't seem to care either way as she turned him off to the right, spurring him so he picked up his hooves and began to trot on down the river, swishing his tail back and forth, as he flicked his ears back.

The singing would stop and then break out into a different song, Sometimes Ayria couldn't make out the words, sometimes she could hum along, like the songs Ma would sing by the fire place when the winter's bone was settling in.

"ello?" Ayria called out finally, as she came around the bend. The voice had stopped. She paused as she rocked for a moment in the saddle. She smelled smoke-and horse, as one let out a knicker and it wasn't Pebbles.

"Ello." Ayria called again, as she started forward slower this time. She saw the pile of ash, in a dry bit of ground. A black horse was tethered a little ways away, munching on the grass, and a bundle of bags and cloth was leaning close to the river.

"Ello?" She called again, as if expecting someone to come out.

Then the cloth moved as if an animal was underneath of it, and an old woman rose shaking herself as if she had been sleeping. She moved a few of the bags that were gathered beside her, and then had her back to Ayria. She didn't say anything, and Ayria didn't try to get her to notice her.

She didn't like the old woman, and her Ma said she was being silly, but she looked like a witch from the stories.

"Sorry there child thought you were someone else." She answered eyeing her, as Ayria drew Pebbles back, startled at her apperence, "Why don't you come nearer?"

She was odd looking old woman, nothing like the elders on council. She had her long grey hair braided down her back, not shorn short or weaved tight against her neck.

The woman was wrapped in her cloth, like she was wearing a blanket, but she could see the long sleeves. Her one gnarled hand was wrapped on a long staff that was stuck hard in to the ground, or maybe it was just a walking stick.

She began to sing once more as if waiting for Ayria to hurry up.

"Why are yah singin'?" Ayria asked, as she pulled pebbles to a stop, hopping of him, as she led him forward by his halter instead. He refused to lift his head keeping his nose buried close to the dirt as he snorted trying to find grass. She was forced to lean down with him, as she avoided the Old woman's gaze.

"Stupid pony-" She whispered to his mane, but Pebbles didn't seem to care.

"To the river of course." The old woman waved a hand at the river. Ayria realized she wasn't much taller than her, but her back seemed to be bent in an odd way. Perhaps it was from all her time signing to the river. Ayria stared at the cloth, it wasn't any color she had seen before-not even at the market.

"And who are you?" The old woman peered at her leaning on her stick. Her eyes were black, not brown, and beady like a toad., "Not round here you are-river says your from far up north-"

"I be Ayria of Myerscroft." Ayria answered simply enough. That's how Tulan announced himself when he was in Market or Da to the Council. Ma said Myerscroft was the name of their village, but Da had dubbed it the name of their farm. , "Who are yah?"

"Baba the elder, old crone, and witch of the south forest. 'The old woman answered, as she shook her head as if remembering something, "But you may call me old woman for today. What brings you so far down child-family gone and die?"

"No." Ayria answered quickly feeling her heart drop, Ma was probably worried that she had died now. She would go back and show her otherwise. She looked away from the old woman, feeling a bit ashamed at such a question. She rocked back on her boots, and didn't offer anything else.

Pebbles pulled forward as he began to pull at the greener grass, and Ayria let her fingers slipp from his halter. He might as well be able to eat.

The old woman didn't mind her silence, as she lifted herself up, stretching out her back. Ayria watched her, as the old crone stared down at her. She towered over her and Pebbles stretching out her claw as if to swipe them. Ayria leaned back to avoid it, as the old woman caught the collar of her dress.

Ayria glared, as she pulled back, but the old woman just dug her other claw into her shoulder, putting her first down the front of her dress.

She had pulled the cord out, as she pulled the glittering charm in her fingers turning it over. Ayria didn't move, breathing soft and slow, as she watched the old woman gaze over the charm, as she smacked her gums together.

It was just a tree, she thought to herself, but the old woman was holding it as if was a mark from the heavens.

"Hmm-then a mission from your village,-" The old woman spoke, her voice breaking like dry twigs. She gave wheezing cough, " I suppose you trying to make it on past this little patch of woods-ain't another town for miles girls."

She looked up giving a loud sniff, "Ten by the crow flies-course you could always take main road and-" The old woman cut herself off, as she seemed to forgotten what she was going to add. She was still holding onto the charm, as she let it drop against her dress instead.

Ayria grabbed it, forcing the cord back under the collar, so it was resting against her skin. She could still feel the warmth from the claws, as she patted it with her own hand.

"Where'd you say you was going?" She asked peering at her, as Ayria tried to yank Pebbles head back up. The pony wasn't having it, as he pulled away. She tried again, but he pulled away once more.

"Uh-invendell." Ayria answered, as Pebbles won sticking his nose firmly in the ground.

"Your pony thinks himself a hound." The old woman laughed herself throwing her head back, as her braid came across her back with a snap, like a whip, 'And if your going where I think your going, then you don't want to follow this river-no no."

She turned away hobbling on the walking stick, as she reached a claw into her bags. She had them open, shuffling objects about, digging round in them for what Ayria couldn't see.

"Where do I ah want tah go?" Ayria started, as she let pebbles take a few steps away. He seemed interested in the black mare a few steps beyond the old woman or the patches of grass that were un eaten.

"Hmm-I don't give nothing for nothing girl." The old woman shook her head turning back to her with hands on her hips, glaring down at her. Ayria rocked on her feet again, "What you got to trade-you must have set off with something?"

"No. I ain't got any more apples-and pebbles ate the last of my bread." Ayria answered gesturing to the fat pony. He swished his long grey hair having reached the old patch of grass, as he began to munch who heartdly on it. The mare hardly noticed that he was sharing the space with her.

Ayria wanted to join him, to get away from the old woman and keep riding until her song was nothing but part of the wind. She felt rooted to the spot for the moment though, as she stared at her.

"You're a strange girl-" the Old woman clucked her tounge, "Got a bit of journey ahead-"

She glanced over to Pebbles as his tail swished against the ground gathering sticks and leaves sticking to the bottom.

"Half the hairs from your pony's tail and I'll give you what you seek." The old woman answered, as Ayria shrugged. That seemed fair enough.

"I'll take that as yes." The old woman nodded to herself, as she turned stomping over to Pebbles. He hardly noticed as she reached her claw to his tail. She had a long claw out, pulling up the hairs into her one hand, stretching them out to their full length. Ayria cockd her head to the right, as the old woman had reached into her robe pulling out a short dagger.

Pebbles kept on eating, ignoring the old woman as he drew closer to the mare, who flicked his ears back at him. The old woman glanced at the mare, with the tip of the dagger under the handful of hair. One clean slice, and they fell away from Pebbles, leaving his tail half as big. She held them up giving it a shake as if to get out the leaves.

"That ah lot." Ayria told her, as the old woman paced back over, "Why'd yah take so much?"

She held the hairs at arms length, tucking them quickly away into one of the big black bags. They must have all been on the back of the mare then, Ayria thought to herself, and the old woman on the mare. Ayria was going to ask her again, but the old woman still had the dagger out, and she thought better of it.

Pebbles didn't even notice, nudging close to the mare, swishing his tail still. She felt a little better then since, he hadn't kicked the old woman in anger or fear.

The old woman paused, going to the second bag, as she heaved out a small black leather bag, "That will hold what I have to give you-" she tossed it to her feet.

Ayria ran forward gathering the bag in her hands, as she undid the knotted clasp, throwing the lid back.

"It will fit right on his side. 'The old woman continued as she drew up a yellowed piece of paper that was tied with a red ribbon. She paused as she lifted the ribbon and unfurled it very slowly. There were a series of lines, and names on it, drawn about so they connected with each other, "This is a map of the world girl-"

"Map-" Ayria repeated as she drew close. The old woman lay it down on the ground, as she spread out with her hands. She grabbed Ayria's hand, placing them on either side so now she held it instead.

"Now-we're here." She pointed to a series of triangles with a sharp thawp of her nail, "And you going here-" she pointed to a long word.

"O-n-d-o-r." Ayria spelled out, squinting at the letters. It was like was on her letter, she wondered if the person who wrote the letter had made the map to.

"Gondor girl." The old woman corrected shaking her head, as her robes slumped forward with the effort, "Now-Gondor-your going to follow this river-"

She pointed to a long black line, "It will lead you high up to the plains, through a golden forest, and then up a great mountain."

"That seems a long ways away." Ayria started, as she squinted at the map. The old woman ignored her as she kept on about the map.

"And then you'll be bout here. I can't tell you where it is, my map doesn't show it-but you ask anyone and they'll know-" She nodded to herself, as her braid looped around over her neck. She shooed, Ayria's hand away. She rolled the parchment back up, quickly.

"Now-that will handle you well for the long ways of your journey.' The old woman nodded again her head barely connected to her neck, "But in the mean time your going to follow the path you've been on, you'll hear men and horses-or see them-all be heading to the same place, minis tirith-"

"Minis-tirith." Ayria repeated with a nod of her head, feeling like the old woman.

"Good.' The old woman told her, as she stood up leaving the bag at Ayria's feet. Ayria picked up the map, feeling the old paper beneath her fingers, "And you'll don't need to go to the city-just round it-find that river-and you'll be good as gold girl."

"What about dah men and 'orses?" Ayria started as the old woman shook her head, the braid whipping back and forth.

"Oh they haven't been there since the summer months." The old woman answered waving her hand as she turned back to her bags, "You'll be able to pass safely enough, don't draw attention to yourself and they won't even notice you were there."

Ayria didn't like the sound of it. Ma used to tell her about bandits, wild men with wild horses who snatched children up who didn't listen or wandered, and especially if they didn't eat all their dinner. They seemed like nasty people all around, and Ma wasn't here to protect her now.

"You seem like a good child-" The old woman turned again, "Hair fetches a good price-give me a few locks and I'll give you what you need to get there-"

"ight'." She answered as she moved forward. She used to hear mom talk about hair, she said they used it to make lace or something like that. She said she had once seen a pillow stuffed with horse hair, but she hadn't seen the point in it.

The old woman plucked up the same dagger from the folds of her robe. It was short, but its handle Ayria was sure glittered. She watched the old woman's hand as she sliced through the hair, yanking it down, as it came apart in her hand. Her hair refused to make it clean or easy, as she Old woman shook her head this way and that.

She seemed satisfied, as Ayria felt her hair. It was still long and wild, and tangled, as she tried to yank her hand away. The old woman didn't look at her, as she went back to her bags. Ayria decided to sit by Pebbles, happy to get away from the strange old woman.

Pebbles were eating side by side with the mare, which raised her head glancing at Ayria. Ayria moved by pebbles leaning on his saddle. She checked the bag and the blanket, but they were nice and tight.

"Ello-" She told the mare, who turned back to the grass. Her brother's only rode stallions. Da had a thing about young horses, said they were better for everything, including breeding, selling, working. He always said he'd buy a mare when the spring came round.

She wondered if he would get a mare like the old woman's. Her hooves were almost as big as Ayria's head she was sure. Her tail reached the ground, but it was long and well groomed, and her mane reached down her side.

She was pretty compared to Pebbles, who needed to be brushed, and his mane untangled, and his tail cleaned. Ma never bothered with him, since it was her pony-or he was driving the little cart up to market.

"Girl." The old woman barked, as Ayria turned. She held up her bag in one hand.

"I got you just what you need all inside." She explained tossing it over to her. Ayria rushed forward, as she fumbled to pick it up. She undid the buckle. There wasn't much, portions of dried fruit and meat and she could smell it as her stomach growled low and deep. She reached in as she pulled out a pair of pants, and a tunic, made of some kind soft fabric. Nothing like her brothers wore, this was thicker.

"For riding girl-" The old woman gave her a shrug, as Ayria nodded, "The map is in there to-don't loose it."

"ight'." Ayria answered as she heaved up the leather bag. It had straps on the back, so she could attach it across the back of pebbles. He shifted his weight, taking a step forward just as she placed the bag on the back of the saddle.

"Pebbles." She told him, as she un did the two straps, looping them around, so they would stay right, "There-"

"Remember girl the main road, follow the signs of men-and it will take you far enough-" The old woman called to her, even as she sat back down by the river leaning to it, "And if your wonder if your there, you'll see the city-like a white mountain."

Ayria stared at her for a moment, she wished the old woman would come with her, or ask her to stay. Even if she had claws, and carried a dagger, she didn't want to go on. What if she got lost again?

The old woman didn't even glance up at her, as Ayria instead put one foot into the stirrup swinging her leg over so she was right in the saddle.

Pebbles noticed the weight, raising his head, as he flicked his ears back, as if to ask, you put more stuff on me, ruined my meal, and making me trot again.

Ayria spurred Pebbles in his sides. He walked on, and she tapped his again, so he would trot. She bounced along, but he seemed to be grudge her, turning his head to knicker at the mare.

She raised her head, snorting at him instead, and he turned flicking his ears back once, and trotting faster.

"Sorry pebbles." Ayria told him patting his neck, "She must 'av wanted dah grass fah erself."

She steered him up through the trees, pulling on the leather reigns, as she rubbed it in her fingers. He snorted keeping his head close to the ground as always twitching his ears back and forth. The road was where the old woman said it was, long and wide. It wasn't the one they had taken to down the river, and perhaps they had passed over it.

"Off we go Pebbles." She tapped him, as he swished his tail. Even as he began to trot down the road, she thought she heard the old woman singing in the air.

"There is nothing in the world that I would give to leave me home again-"

* * *

Ayria thought there was no more they could have traveled for the day. Pebble's head was sinking into the ground now.

She heard a voice again, someone from far away.

"My wandering feet led me to the edge and beyond-nothing in the world I give to leave my home again."

And then it was gone, with a sudden light gust of wind. Ayria twitched her nose, she must have been imaging things. Pebbles knickered and she let him go on again as she he trotted her down the path. They traveled until dusk again, as she led him off up the path, it was the safer way she had found.

In case someone passed by them, or something for that matter. She didn't like thinking that there was anything in the forest beside the two of them.

She wondered how long they had been on the road, how far away Ivendell was now-town must have been far behind. The air was cool tonight, as she dug out her cloak. She had rolled it up in the blanket. It gave little warmth, as undid the blanket as well.

Pebbles settled by a tree, sinking to the floor as he gave a low whuff of air. Ayria wrapped herself close, as she lay the bag at her feet, pulling out a strip of meat. Ten miles by the crow flies, well birds didn't fly very far, just tree to tree. That means the white mountain should be just beyond then.

She gave a loud much, as Pebbles laid down his head, closing his eyes, as if he was going to sleep. She lay her head against his stomach, as she gave a small shiver. At least it was clear tonight, no rain, there were no clouds in the sky. She began to count the stars. Byrm was good as showing the animals and men in them, the stories behind them.

"One, two, three, " She counted to the air, as she shut her eyes, "Four-five-"

She was asleep by six.

* * *

Crack Corner

"Ahhhhh!" Ayria screamed as the woman became a ring wraith, and she jumped on pebbles falling down a great hole and ended up somewhere else.

Yeah. So, short chapter, not much else to say, but enjoy, review, yadda, yadda.


	5. Bandits

Yup Enjoy, hopefully Ayria will reach the white city the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five

Ayria woke up stiff, and her hair covered in twigs. She blinked slowly in the still dark of the daylight, as she rolled over on her side. The blanket was tangled with her, as she lifted herself off the ground.

Her heart dropped suddenly, Pebbles was gone. She whipped around in a circle, as if to see where he was, but he wasn't, that much was obvious.

He was never gone. Then again he wasn't exactly accustomed to being on his own, Da always tethered him with a good length of rope when they rested on the way to town, or put him in a stable.

"Oh ma-" Ayria hissed to the morning air. She had to be calm about it, she would just follow his hoof prints. He was heavy enough to leave deep prints in the dirt, she would just follow around the hoof prints. She leaned down to the ground getting even.

There was a loud neigh, and she suddenly realized he must have just gone over the hill looking for grass. She stood up, running over the dirt, as her feet slapped the ground. She tripped once or twice over a log, as she panted. Her breaths came out as little clouds.

She didn't dare call out for him, bandits were probably lurking, just waiting for someone to try and claim him back.

She paused as the hill climbed up, and she with it. Her legs weren't working properly, as they began to ache, but was almost on her hands and knees crawling her way up now. She was so tiered, she should have grabbed something to eat before she ran after him.

She reached the top, as she saw him quietly nibbling on a small path of grass. He flicked his ears back, looking up at her, lifting his head up all the way. He turned back to the grass, as Ayria huffed crawling down the hill after him.

"Pebbles-" She scolded him quietly in the sudden morning of the forest. She could hear everything, but everything sounded louder, as if they were the only ones. He didn't move, as she grabbed his halter, turning him to the side. He came, but only with his nose in the ground.

"Pebbles don't yah wander-yah scared meh." She told him clucking her tongue, like Ma would do. She moved with him slowly, back up the hill, and back to their campsite. This time he waited beside her, as she lifted up the saddle, and the bags. He was quiet snorting into the ground as she tightened the girth.

"There you are-" She told him, as she let him bite the bridle, lifting it over the ears. He shook his head, as if waking up himself. She reached into the big black bag the old witch had given her, as she dug out a strip of meat. It was tough and tasteless, but it settled in her stomach just fine.

"Right pebbles.' As she lifted herself onto the saddle, "Off you go-"

He snorted as she tapped her heels and he began to trot. They would have to find food on the way now.

"Oh where does the sun rise, high or low, where does it fall in this sky of mine"

"Pebbles are yah hearin it?" Ayria asked him as the voice drifted along the road, "Like at ole witch yesterdah."

Snort, shake of his mane to say he heard it to, or maybe for her to stop hearing things. He thwacked his tail a couple of times as if he wasn't used to there being less of it.

"Sorry Pebbles, I need tah eat." She told him quietly, as he flicked his ears back in that understanding way, "Well if yah not singin'who be?"

She didn't hear it for a minute, as it went away. She tapped her heels against his side, as he picked up his pace again. She didn't think of anything of the song, but it was pretty who ever was singing it. She hummed along when she could catch some versus.

She watched the sun as it climbed up above the treetops once more, as she yawned, turning him down. She said to follow the river, so she did, but she couldn't see a river from here. She thought about digging the map out, but it didn't seem much use.

Suddenly the song swelled, as a great black horse came crashing through the trees, neighing and rearing, kicking up a storm. It had a rider, who clung to the reigns for dear life, telling it to calm down. It was neighing and throwing its head back trying to toss him. It reared to the left and the right, like Tulan had done on his new one that Da had brought when he left.

Took his half a day just to get it stop neighing and let him stay on, but this horse didn't seem to like its rider at all. Ayria wanted to make Pebbles draw far enough away in case the horse managed to throw its rider, but pebbles didn't see the danger in staying put. Or maybe he was just angry at her for the tail.

"Can't you even handle it-" A second man with a hood drawn up despite the early morning and his more placid brown horse came out of the woods swishing its tail and tossing its head as if copying the big black horse, "I warned you not to steal it if you couldn't hold him-"

Ayria blanched at the word steal, stealing is what Ma said the bandits did. And she hadn't listened to Ma, as she made Pebbles move back two steps but he chomped hard on his bit. He forced his head forward and forcing the reigns to slip out her hands. She hadn't ever seen a bandit, but she didn't doubt it they were with their wild hair and how tall they sat on their big horses.

"I didn't steal him." The first man started his hood also drawn up and wearing heavy gloves with the leather reigns wound tight round to keep the horse still., as the horse calmed down throwing his head, "he's just used to lady riders-he doesn't like having a man on his back."

Pebbles flicked his ears forward, taking a sudden interest even as Ayria leaned all the way back, yanking at his mouth. He refused to let her hold him digging his nose forward, and hurrying to the black horse.

"Oi." Ayria told him, as Pebbles continued right up to the black stallions, forelegs rubbing his nose against them, and flicking his ears back. The stallion peered down, and snorted on Ayria instead, as she was stuck frozen staring at the great beast.

It snorted, wrapping its lips around her hair, as it tossed its head back with a snort. Pebbles neigh delighted, taking a few steps back, as Ayria tried to make him move back a step.

She tried to spur him down the path; the men didn't even seem to notice her. She could sneak around now. The horses were wearing blankets under the saddles she saw, as she reached up touching what melted under her fingers. There was a letter or a symbol just on the corner of a tree.

She tried to peer closer, when pebbles gave a snort and jumped back and the stallion tossed his head startling his rider.

"Hey look it-" The man on the black horse stared down at her as his voice sounded like Da's deep and booming, "What you doing then?"

She shrugged, yanking at Pebbles again, who leaned forward. The stallion leaned his head down, nudging it against Pebbles, who shook his mane again. The man made his horse turn around, as his friend rode side by side, on down the path.

Ayria blinked for a moment as Pebbles took off at the black horse, trotting and bouncing her along. She tried to yank on him to slow him down, but he refused, bumping his nose along the ground, but he kept on it. The men seemed to be heading the same way she was, so made Pebbles move at a slower pace behind.

He had a knack for catching almost up to the pair of horses, enough to be flicked by their tails, even with big belly-his gait was long enough to catch up.

It was dark when they stopped, pulling off the path, as Pebbles wanted to follow, but Ayria won-kicking him hard enough that he gave an annoyed snort and carried on anyways, even as he looked up after the horse.

"Yah can say hi later." She told him, as she chooses a spot on the hill. She made him climb until there was a flat spot. She couldn't see the men-but she could hear their horses. She settled down on the ground, but not before grabbing the reigns, and tying Pebbles to a log. There was a little bit of grass to graze about, as he dejectedly dropped his head.

He was munching away a few moments later, as Ayria unfurled the saddle setting it across the log. She hauled off the bag the witch had given her setting it beside, as she undid the blanket roll.

It was cool out tonight, as the sun began to set fast. She could smell wood burning from where the men must have been camping. She wished she had a fire-as she sat against the log.

She dug inside the witch's bag, as she pulled out an apple, munching on it slowly. She hadn't remembered the Witch packing any apple's-but there was one now. Pebbles turned his head from the grass, as he flicked his ears back.

Ayria sighed, taking out another three bites as she reached out her hand. He leaned forward, snatching it out of her hand as his teeth began to grind it down. She wrapped the blanket around her instead.

She wished she could hear the song-but there was nothing, but the horses over the hill. She was tiered, her legs were becoming more used to all the riding. She wondered how long it was now-the old witch hadn't told her that. She stared at the bag wondering if she should unfurl the map.

There was the crunch, crunch of leaves, like someone was walking, as she stood up. Pebbles raised his head, shaking his mane, and stamping a hoof as he moved around as far as the reign would let him.

Ayria could see the man clearly now-as he wore a ragged cloak, crossing his arms.

"Hello again." He grinned at her. He had ragged sandy brown hair, and nice looking clothes-only muddy from all the traveling he must have been doing. She wondered briefly if he was from a near by town.

"You followed us-"He started, as he stepped closer and Ayria gathered the blanket up around her, "You lost."

"Nah." She answered shaking her head, "Mah pony just like yah 'orse."

He came all the way now, leaning down to pat Pebble's on the neck. He seemed to feel him over, rubbing a hand down his back, as Pebbles nuzzled his nose into his side, snorting on him.

"Odd pony you got." He answered, standing all the way back up, "Sturdy-where you from then?"

He had very blue eyes-as Ayria stared at them for a long time.

"I'm Ayria of Myerscroft." She answered using the title again, rubbing the back of head, as her fingers became caught, as she ripped them the best of the way out, "Ow."

"You're a long a way from home.' He told her, as she took a step back, "What are you afraid of?"

"Are yah a bandit?" She cocked her at him, "Ma says I ain't doin talking to bandits."

He looked like one, but she supposed he would have already stolen her or pebbles, or maybe both of them. She eyed him again crossing her arms as he didn't seem to hear her question. He was to busy looking over pebbles, running his hand down his legs.

Ayria tromped right over as she shoved his hands away, "Mah pony yah can't 'em. Bandit."

"I'm not a bandit." He began to laugh tossing back his head, "I'm a wine merchant, thought I suppose a few call me a bandit."

She didn't say anything-as he glanced around, grabbing Pebble's reign, undoing it slowly from the stump. He didn't look like any merchant she had ever come across, of course Da never let her near any when it was trading day. It was always up to Tulan to get the goods and something about prices.

Da said merchants might as well be bandits. She lunged to yank of Pebbles halter and stop him from taking her pony. Pebbles put his head to the ground making her lean with him again.

"Yah shouldn't be out here-"He told her, as Pebbles flicked his ears back turning as he pulled the reigns around, "Be best to come stay where there's a light."

"I don't know yah." Ayria told him, but he didn't' seem to take a no answer, as he reached out with one large hand, catching her by the scruff of her dress. She struggled kicking her legs, but he tossed her, hooking an arm around her waist. She was stuck like that on his side, as carried her and led Pebbles over to where his friend was.

Ayria gave up as she landed with a thump on the dirt, and the man carried on with pebbles. She stared at the crackling fire and the other man with hair like the night, some grey hinting on the edges.

"Oh a guest.' His friend nodded to her, with a wave of his hand, "Ello there-"

"Thbbbt!" Ayria answered crossing her arms, as she wrapped her blanket around, "He left my saddle."

"He'll get it." He waved a hand, "Come on and eat, your nothing but that sack you're wearing."

"So-" She wrinkled her nose, coming closer to the fire. She was warm now, as she settled on the ground. He gave a kind of annoyed grunt, walking around to where she was, shoving something in front of her.

She wrapped her hands around it-and realized it was a hunk of dry meat and bread. She ate both, stuffing them inside her mouth, as she realized how empty her stomach had been. It was gone sooner than she thought, as she stared at her empty hands, folding them back into her lap.

"So girl-" The one who had given her food started. His hair was long like his friends, wearing the same lovely, but rugged clothes. They must be on the road a lot. "What are you doing so far from home?"

"Ma says don't tell no one but tah riva your news." She answered shifting close to the fire again.

"Keep your secrets." He waved hand, sitting back down, "I don't mind you doin' so."

She was quiet, even as the other man brought over her saddle-and bag. He sat them near a pile of their things, as Ayria resisted her urge to go snatch them to be with her. She wrapped the blanket closer, but the fire was warm.

Her head nodded once or twice, as the men took to talking to each other. She didn't really listen to what they were saying. She stood up after a little while, climbing away from the fire. She couldn't really see, the farther she got from the light, but she didn't have to go far.

The two big horses were standing, but Pebbles was kneeling in the ground as usual, his head slowly coming down. She sat beside him, rubbing his back, as he shook his mane. He seemed very happy with his new friends.

She laid her head down on his tummy, as he gave a great shuddering breath. She closed her eyes and fell asleep fast, as she heard the men kept talking in the distance.

* * *

When Ayria woke, she noticed first she was not on Pebbles.

She noticed second the sun was not up. She always rose with the sun and not before.

And she noticed third, that her stomach was still hungry. She sat up slowly, crawling around in her blanket, as she shook it off from the ground. She rubbed her eyes slowly, giving a small blink as she shook her head.

The fire was nothing more than a pile of embers-but the man with the black hair was up.

"Bri," He glanced at her as he shrugged his shoulders. "Get up-"

Something stirred beside her as a man rose up, shaking his head. He glanced at her, yawning.

"What do we got to eat?' as he stood up brushing himself off, and taking long strides glancing back at the man calling, "Jorin?'

Ayria's stomach gave a growl as she followed in his footsteps. She needed to get Pebble's saddled up as well. She went over to the pile first, heaving up his saddle and blanket. She balanced them in her arms, as she trotted up the hill to where the horses still were. She wondered how she had gotten down to the fire and off her comfy pillow of pebbles.

The pony was waiting in the same spot of last night, his big black friend, blinking already awake, as he flicked his ears back. She stared at him, and he turned away, as she shook her head. She put on his blanket, flinging on his dirty worn spreading it over his back, it was not as nice as his friend, before she set up the saddle, as she fiddled with the straps.

Her night blanket went back on the pack, as she slipped on his bridle. She pulled out her ragged half cloak, around her shoulders, the air was cold making her breath come out in clouds again. They would just need to get on the road and she would be warm again.

He went back to chewing his grass, as she grabbed him yanking him. He followed, with his nose in the dirt, as his friend began to follow. Ayria paused, as she ran to shoo him but the great horse shook his head and stamped a hoof. Ayria stuck her tounge out at him as she grabbed Pebbles again.

Again the great big horse followed swishing his tail.

"Go away-' Ayria shook her hand at the other horse, "Yah can't come-"

"Girl were are you goin'?" The man called Jorin, pushing his hair out his face as he gave a yawn standing right in front of her path, as his friend has the stallion by the halter, turning him back, "Bri get them saddled, we need to get on the trail."

"Dah road." She answered as she took another step forward.

"Its not safe for you to go on you own." He stared down at her, as she scowled up at him. He knelt down to her height instead as she was taken back. Da only did that when he was trying to make a point, "I'm not being mean girl-if your here by your self-you should travel with us-"

"I don't know yah." She answered scowling a bit more, and crossing her arms. She yanked Pebbles forward again, and he put a hand up to stop her. She had an urge to smack it away. She turned around as he grabbed Pebbles reigns from her hand.

She jumped up trying to get them back as he simply held them out her reach. His friend didn't seem to notice their fight.

"Girl-" He glared as someone came up from behind her again lifting her straight up the ground, "Bri, what are you doing?"

"Putting her on my horse." He answered as Ayria was forced under his arm. The stallion was already saddled as he plopped her in front of the saddle, "That pony will follow right behind-"

The other man grabbed Pebbles, leading him up behind the placid brown horse, which was saddled up to. Ayria squirmed trying to get down, but she was to high-and Bri, looped a hand around her waist refusing to let her get far on her own.

They started off at a fast trot, as she bounced in the saddle, feeling her legs bounce against the sides of the front horse. The men were silent, as they traveled fast along the road; their horses able to keep a good pace-faster than Pebbles could go.

They didn't stop, not to even let the horses drink. They were in a hurry and it was almost sunset when they stopped. The sun was still lingering in the sky, the times that Ma would have sent her out to feed the chickens. There was a small stream as the horses and her pony were allowed to drink their share. They did not dismount turning them across and up a few more hills.

And again-they settled into camp as Ayrai was let down with a thump into the dirt as she wobbled for a minute back and forth. She didn't wait as she undid Pebbles bags herself, dumping them onto a pile away from them. She carefully folded up his blanket to laying it on the ground. She waited until the horses were led away by Bri, staying by her bags.

Then she trotted up after them wanting to be with Pebbles again.

"Girl." Jorin snapped at her, as she stuck her tongue out keeping her arms crossed as her legs wobbled.

"Let her go." The one called Bri told him, "She's not doing any harm to anyone."

"You can say that-I don't want them- " Jorin was waving a hand wildly in the air, and Ayria didn't catch what he didn't want to find.

Pebbles and his new friend were having a grand ole time hanging with each other. The brown mare didn't want anything to do with either of them, as she had plotted out her own place on the side in nice patch of grass.

The black horse was busy biting Pebbles back as he flicked his tail, and Pebbles shook his mane. Ma said when her brother's horses did it, they were looking for bugs and things that were making them itch. Ayria let them be as she went to the mare.

She raised her head, snorting at Ayria, but let her near as she lowered her neck. Ayria patted it slowly.

"If I had mah own horse-" She started, "It be as big as yah."

The mare snorted again shaking and flicking her ears as if she enjoyed the compliment. Ayria wished she had a horse as big as her, but Da said until she stopped running from the ones her brother's rode or grew as big as a tree.

Da didn't think that was going to happen, Ma said there was no enough of meat in the viliage to make her grow big. Pebbles was having fun with his new friend as they circled round each other, finding a nice patch to eat dinner.

Ayria glared at the two of them, she didn't like riding the big black horse all day, with Bri hand around her middle, it was like being between two rocks and a very lumpy log. Her feet didn't hit the side properly just tapped. She would just have to find a way to sneak away with pebbles.

She glanced back as Bri was tending to make fire carefully piling the sticks and twigs together. Ma didn't let her near the fire in the house, the day she caught her sleeve on fire and then set fire to part of the yarn, Ayria hadn't been let near the fireplace. Bri seemed to know what he was doing, as he hummed something under his breath.

Her bags was piled in with there's neatly as always. Her saddle had been moved to be next to the big ones, it wasn't nearly as pretty looking, theirs was polished leather. Da had picked hers up the last harvest time, something about getting it off for a steal. She left the horses and her pony to finish in peace as she came back down.

It was getting cold again, and she wanted her pants and the warm looking shirt the witch had given her. Bri didn't pay her attention, as she dug through the side bag, undoing the clasp.

"Where'd you get a bag like that?" Bri started, as Ayria didn't turn around pulling out her tunic and pants. She re shut the bag, climbing up and away from the camping space. She waited until she was far enough away Bri was more like a distant figure. She could see him clearly still as she peered round a fat tree.

She stripped of the dirty dress and long sleeve shirt, as she put on the nice dark colored shirt. She fingered her necklace tucking it back under the collar, as she picked up the pants as she jumped into them. They felt heavy like wool, as she scrunched her feet in her boots. The pants were different as she as flicked them out. They didn't fit around the bottom legs.

She pulled back on her worn cloak, the night was going to be cold tonight and she would need all the layers she could get.

She paused as she thought she heard the voice again. Somewhere off in the distance, as she strained to hear it. She gave up after a minute crumpling the dress up under her arm. She trotted back up to the fire; he didn't have it going yet. He stared at her, as she shoved the dress back in.

"So you got clothes-you always dress like a boy?" He started as she ignored him again, grabbing her cloak, and wrapping it around as she sat in front of the pile. She stared at the twigs for a minute more as he rubbed his hands.

"I'm no good at fire." He explained, as Ayria shrugged looking somewhere else then his staring gaze, "I don't suppose you have something that could help us."

"Nah. Ma didn't let me near the fireplace." She answered as she picked up a twig snapping it in half. He gave a frustrated sigh, kicking at the ground.

"I'm goin' to look for him." He told her looking down at her as he waved a hand at her, "Stay."

"K.' Ayria answered as he tromped off. She waited on the hard ground. It was her chance now to run, but her legs were sore and her stomach empty. Pebbles were having too much with his friend, and he wouldn't let her near him if she tried.

She turned back to her leather bag; she thought she should pull out the map. She trotted over to the bag. There was a growling noise, as she jumped back. It wasn't from her bag, it was from there's. They had a lot for being what had he said, merchants. She moved a bit closer, as she shifted a large bag.

There was that low growl again, as she ducked her head into the pile and something pressed her nose as she screamed jumping back. Something was in there, as she crawled forward again. She stuck her hand in this time as something clung to her arm. She winced as it was heavy crawling the rest of the way up.

She pulled it up as it stared at her with two wide black eyes. There were pieces of egg sticking to its small body, as its body gave a great shake.

"Ello." She said happily as she leaned down, pulling her blanket. She shook her arm as she dropped it in, and wrapped it up. She went back to the fire that was still not crackling. She rubbed the funny creature as it gave a growl. It had rough skin, and scales like a fish, and spikes going down its back like a hedgehog. Its sharp little claws like a wolf.

It gave something like a burp, as fire lurched from its tiny mouth, sparking the dry pile of twigs to a crackling flame. It shook's its head as she picked off a piece of blue shell of its head. It nuzzled into her lap, as she happily sat in front of the fire.

"I will call yah Apples." She nodded to herself.

Bri and his friend came back after a little while, as the fire was warm and she was still hungry. Bri simply stared at her and the fire, and didn't say anything.

"Told you she was useful." She caught him telling his friend as they went to their packs. Apples had been very quiet, in her arms, his little claws digging through the thin blanket. The two merchants moved about behind her, as she could smell meat again. Apples did to as soon as Bri offered her a piece.

His head popped up snapping a pair of sharp teeth on the piece.

"Gah!" He screamed stumbling backward," What was that thing!"

"Apples." Ayria offered as it clawed at the meat throwing it up in the air, and playing across the ground. It had a tail to, as it made a thwap across the ground. It was running it around like it was a cat, as it tore at it with sharp little teeth, snorting all the while.

"Joran!" Bri yelled pointing to apples, "What in the name of heavens is that thing doing with us?"

"Oh." Joran leaned down picking Apples up by his tail it curled around his fingers. He was very careful as Apples dangled from his grip using his back legs to get a better grip, "he must have hatched early."

"Hatched." Bri grabbed apples back holding him around his middle his tail wrapping around his wrist. Apples gave another kind of wheezing cough as a puff of fire came out. Bri grimaced throwing him back to Ayrai's lap, "Did you steal it from the crypt to?"

Joran didn't seem amused and Apples fetched back the piece of meat from the ground. He trotted back squirming across the ground as he clawed up her knee and plopped right down into her lap finding solace in it. He curled up tightly as Ayria ignored the two of them arguing above her. She would look after Apples; he seemed easy enough to get along with. And he could make fire, meaning she never go cold again.

"I didn't think it was a dragons egg when I picked it up." Jorin was saying as Bri threw extra two-pieces of meat to Ayria who caught them in her hands. There was no bread tonight, but she didn't complain. They sat across beside each other; as they stretched out wrapped in there own cloaks.

Ayria ate quietly, as Apples yawned as he curled up in her lap.

"Can I keep him?" Ayria asked as she stroked him with her fingers. The two of them looked at her as if she had something on her head.

"Keep?" Jorin started as Bri shrugged looking the other way, "You want him?"

"Yah." Ayria offered as Apples tail curled around her wrist. He was blue like the egg, as he shimmered in the firelight. The dark was setting fast now, as the sun disappeared down the hill. It was quiet in there camp.

"Fine with us." Jorin shook his head, as he took a swig from a water skin. Ayria wasn't thirsty, she didn't even think about water. She had fallen asleep part of the way on the trail. The water skin hit her, after a moment as she took her share. Her brother's always made her fill it back up to, but there was more than enough left. She threw it back to Bri.

She sighed, as she smacked her lips and her stomach growled or maybe it was apples. She was tiered, even though it wasn't to dark out yet. She wasn't used to waking up so early.

"Girl you going to tell us anything about you?" Jorin started as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah." She answered as she stared at Apples happily. He was flicking out his tongue as he licked the tips of her fingers, "What is he?"

"A dragon." Jorin answered staring at the pair of them.

"Oh." Ayria answered as she rubbed his long neck, feeling each blue scale, "What are dah two bumps on his back?"

"That's where his wings will grow in." Jorin answered as Ayria stared at the silly creatures. He burped fire and would have wings some day Ma was never going to believe her.

"What's the thing about your neck?" He asked as Ayria felt the necklace, as she pulled up the cord.

"I dunno, found it in dah riva." She answered as she rubbed it once. Apples stood up, placing his claws on the front of her chest, as he flicked out his little tongue. He licked it once as Ayria giggled, putting it back down the front of her shirt. Apples dropped back down in her lap.

"Where are you goin?' Bri started as Ayria glanced up at him.

"The white city and then Ivendell.' She answered as she stroked apples. He was making some kind of weird purring noise in the blanket. He sounded like the cat that always hung around the baker's window in the village. Apples had the same flick of his tail as she let her hand rest on his tiny body.

"Ivendell?" Bri looked at his friend who didn't have an answer. Ayria grew tiered much faster than she expected as she moved to grab her bag to lay her head down on. She wanted to sleep on Pebbles, but he was probably curled up next to his new friend.

She brought it back over to the fire, as near as she could go without being burned. She laid down as she spread out the blanket tossing Apples up. He landed with a heavy thump squirming over as he crawled right next up to her. She let him disappear next to her chest, hearing his tiny breaths on her hands.

She closed her eyes, hearing them talk quietly over the fire.

She felt something bite her, as she hissed sitting up in the middle of the night. The fire had died down to the few embers. She tossed back the blanket as Apples was still happily asleep. His little head curled up b his tail. It wasn't him who had waken her up.

She thought she heard somebody though, moving off in the distance of the forest.

Jorin was asleep curled up in the blanket, but Bri was sitting up staring out into the distance his back to her. She moved slowly leaving her blanket with Apples who curled back under the folds.

She paced over to him, checking to make sure he hadn't turned to stone. Tulan used to tell her all sorts of tales about men turning to stone because the witch set a spell to them. He turned to her, as she jump back startled. He gave a ghost of a grin.

"What were yah thinkin bout? Ma said that when yah can't sleep cause yah mind full of-thoughts." She answered as she rubbed the back of her neck. He shrugged as she stared at his cloak some more. It was dark colored, and looked like heavy fabric. A lot warmer than the thin wool she had on. They much be rich.

"Go to sleep girl." He told her waving a hand at her as she didn't budge.

"Somethin woke me." She told him rocking on her feet.

"So." He answered stiffly as she sighed.

"Ma said it be ah bad open tah be woken at dah witching hour." Ayria answered she looked down at her feet, and stared out with him, "I miss Ma, and mah brotha's."

He didn't say anything as she turned back away leaving him to his thoughts. Da would sit up and think a lot when he was looking for the wolves in the winter or the bears armed with the bow about his lap. Tulan watched to, all night before he left for the village. Ayria was allowed to sit with him.

Bri didn't seem to want to have anyone around him as Ayria laid back down shifting Apples over softly as she curled back under the blanket. She would get to the white city and then Ivendell and then turn right back around and go home.

* * *

yup, enjoy. Yes that's a dragon. Yes it hatched already-unlike most myths, that dragon did not need a pile of fire to break out of its shell-that's an entierly different story of how its shell warmed up. Matters only it has a name like Apples.

Enjoy.


	6. Kitty!

Yup Enjoy. Oh look it more.

* * *

Chapter Six

Ayria counted maybe two sets of five moons since she had left home. Everyday she rode with Bri on the big black horse who seemed perfectly happy now with him as a rider, and every day they went faster and faster down the road. Pebbles didn't even need to be led behind the brown mare, as he always followed right beside his friend.

His gait was long enough to almost beat them at a trot, but if they broke to a canter, Pebbles tripped to keep up, keeping his head down in the dirt always, swishing his tail and throwing his mane. He never was going to learn to raise his head at this point.

Ayria didn't mind traveling with Bri and Jorin as she decided if they were bandits they weren't very good bandits, they didn't have long pointed teeth or claws. And if they were merchants they didn't do any trading as she could see.

She wondered what Bri was going to name his horse, but they didn't like to talk to each on the trail, always listening for something else. She thought maybe they heard the song to, but she could keep just as quiet. If no one wanted to talk then there was no point in trying to make others chat with her.

She wondered though how far the city could be, when the forest began to grow less dense, and Bri seemed to be relaxed.

It was on the 4th moon of the third set she counted, that Bri started to talking to Jorin on the trail. She caught snippets of their conversation. She was always to tiered to keep her eyes open during the day, they always woke up before the sun and rode until it threatened to disappear.

Apples was her companion, riding in front of her, climbing about the saddle as much as he dared, but mostly happy to climb about her, clawing at the tunic. The fabric so thick that she didn't notice his little claws or his tail when it went thwap thwap.

"We're going to need to resupply sooner then later. 'Jorin was saying as he had the mare riding right beside them now, "I think there's a post around here."

"No good if they catch us now." Bri was saying, "It's another league and a half, in two fortnights we'll be at the edge, and then it's an easy stride right up to the city."

Aria pretended she was still sleeping, when she was awake they didn't say as much about traveling or the city. She needed to find out how close they were now.

"I don't like it." Jorin was saying now, "But if we don't take the risk then they'll going to ask what two merchants are doing with so much supplies, we can't dump everything in the city."

"So it be less suspicious if we traded fine furs and gems at the trading post." Bri rounded on his friend, as Jorin didn't say anything for a moment, "I suppose your right. That thing keeps taking a wolf's share of her food-"

"She's an empty pit." Jorin laughed as Apples gave a growl meaning that Jorin might have to try to reach out near her. Apples didn't like either of them touching her, he was always growling mean at them.

There was another pause as Jorin tried again, "You could take her with you-to the post, be less suspicious if you had her. Plenty of village folk wander with their children, especially when it's this close to the winter."

"Oh yes here's my daughter, don't mind her rough tongue she hasn't been taught the proper way yet." Bri seemed to round on his friend, "That's the worse idea you've had yet."

"She doesn't have to say anything." Jorin offered, "And she's not wearing that ragged dress anymore, her clothes are strange enough they believe she was yours."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bri was getting angry, he got angry a lot Ayria noticed. Da went to the trading post sometimes, but never with any of them. He said MA would kill him if he ever let any of them go up there. Ayria didn't like the sound of it anyways.

"There has to be a better way." Bri broke off the conversation, as Ayria stirred herself awake. It was too hard to pretend to be asleep anymore, as they stopped any talk about the trade post or the white city.

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning, that they only saddled Bri's horse, and put some heavy packs onto Pebbles that usually the mare had to carry. Her bags and saddle where left untouched as she stared. She didn't like it and she stroked apples in her lap.

Jorin took his from her, wearing his own pair of heavy gloves, as Apples bit and clawed him.

"Apples!" Ayria jumped for him as he held her high out her reach.

"He can't go with you." Bri told her, lifting her off the ground, as he carried her to the horse, "It's just for today , we'll be back by tonight."

Ayria grew sullen as he put her on the saddle like every morning. The pants had made it much easier to ride and she didn't know why Ma didn't let her wear them more often. They didn't trip her either like the dress.

"Bye apples." She waved as her dragon began to squirm making hissing and something that sounded like a whine as Jorin tried to hold him well enough. Apples was busy burying his teeth into the gloves and thawping him hard with his tail.

"I'll be back tonight." And Bri climbed up behind her, as they started off at a fast trot. Pebbles gave a great shake of his mane, and his friend responded flicking back his ears, neither of them liked to set off so fast in the morning.

Pebbles seemed to be doing just fine with the extra bags though, as he flicked his tail. Bri didn't say anything to her for a long time as they had turned off the main trail they had been following. Heading up and up and up, until the path curved a little bit.

"How dah yah know where yah goin'? " Ayria started as she picked at the stallions mane.

"Easy." He answered, as he turned the stallion down a further path, "I've been here before."

Ayria grew angry again at that, she had been to town a lot of time sand she couldn't just guide pebbles about with a kick of her heels. That's how she had gotten so lost on that stupid path. They arrived by midday, at a tall tree. There was a tall house off centered, with other horses gathered outside. It almost looked like her house, but there was bright light coming out two fine windows.

The door had heavy black bars set across it something Tulan called iron, and what Da had wanted for their own door.

She turned back to the horses all on the one side, though tied up a bit apart. They were all wearing different saddles, some as nice as Bri's and some that looked fancy with something shiny on the stirrups.

"Damn my luck." Bri muttered to himself as he stopped his horse on the other side away from the other horses. He got off, and then helped her down as he tied the horse up tight, "I knew I shouldn't have brought you."

"Why?" Ayria asked as she hovered right next to the big black beast.

"No reason girl.' He answered as he tethered the reigns, and then looped Pebbles lead next to it. He quickly grabbed the packs, swinging them over his shoulder. He stalked off to the odd sort of house leaving her by the two friends. Pebbles glanced at her as she shrugged.

She could run, but there be no point, not without Pebbles saddle and her bag. She sat on the ground instead picking up the nearest stick as she began to draw in the dirt. Pebbles shook his head shifting his weight of his back hoof. His friend nudged his side, as Pebbles gave a nicker. Some of the other horses glanced over at them flicking their ears back.

The ones with shiny stirrups looked very proud chomping on their bits and scraping their hooves in the dirt. They tossed their heads, the three of them, almost glaring at her and Pebbles. The big black horse gave a very loud neigh, as Ayria looked up at him, he was pulling his lips back brandishing his big teeth. He looked like a wolf when it was angry.

The other three horses stopped neighing, but snorted tossing their heads, and flicking their ears back like they were still angry. Ayria thought they were funny looking they weren't used in the field at all. Their legs were very skinny, and even the brother's horses had thicker legs.

She resisted the urge to get a closer look, Ma said never to approach a strange horse, it might try to stomp on you. They were a very pretty grey and one was black with a great big streak of white running up his forelegs. They snorted again, but calmed down going back to mind their own business.

Ayria got up as her legs began to get sore, stretching out her arms, as she saw something just under the big black horse. It had been peering at her from the tree.

"Kitty!" She shouted as she ran around Pebbles and under the big black horses belly that gave a surprised snort.

The cat was a very bright orange like the sun and had to black tips on its ears, and very white cheeks. It even had black paws and the big puff of white on its tuff. Ayria had never seen a cat like it, as it ran around the tree. She scrambled over the big roots chasing it around again and again.

It stopped running off toward the horses. The black one snorted pulling back at the sight of it. Pebbles nickered trying to chase after it, but his lead wouldn't let him follow. Ayria ran after it, but stopped short as it headed for the three fancy horses.

They shrieked at the sight of it, rearing and tossing their heads back as Ayria covered her ears and ran back behind Pebbles, who calmly ducked his own head into the ground. The big black horse didn't seem to like all the noise they were causing either, as if stepped closer, lowering its head.

It nudged Ayria in the back, as she hung onto Pebbles neck. The horses stopped after a moment, still snorting and pawing at the dirt like they were angry. The cat lopped back around far, far, and far away as it paused before Pebbles and Ayria.

She reached out a hand to pet it, but it snorted taking off towards the house instead, going along the side. Ayria made to move after it, but the big black horse lowered his head, and gave her a great shove, so she fell right onto the ground. She gave a sigh, sitting instead between him and pebbles, searching for a new stick.

She could still be Ayria the brave.

* * *

_Yes Tunsel Sunflower of the great proud Cat Clan raised her sword high in the air. She had won the respect of the ancient protectors, the great black horse and the white stallion that forever ran on the plains of earth. _

_They had come to the great wooden house in the middle of the evil forest seeking one thing that that mad horses of the earth hid. _

_The sun! s she raised her sword charging on foot with her friends. She stumbled in the pants that had been a gift from the old witch. She screamed with her sword glimmering in the air, she was going to beat them. _

_They thrashed at her, trying to destroy her with their hooves of fire. And out of nowhere a great orange cat with pearly white teeth attacked them all, trying to stomp them out. _

* * *

"Girl!"

Ayria twitched at the name, as she pushed herself up looking for the source of the voice. Jorin was there on the mare, as he stared down at her.

"Hi." She waved at him as he slapped a hand to his face as he dismounted, "He left you out here."

"Yah.' She answered as she shrugged. The midday sun had suddenly left, and it was close to the time when she would be finishing up chores before spinning yarn. The mare flicked her ears back, as Jorin dismounted and tied her to the post as well. Her back was loaded with everything that usually belonged on Pebbles. Jorin paused, as he reached into the bag, pulling out a pair of heavy gloves, and threw them to her.

"Put those on-he's in a bitey mood." He told her gruffly, as Ayria tried to work the strange leather gloves. They were very heavy on her hands, as he passed down a very sleepy apples. She noticed that part of Jorin's cloak was singed black like he had thrown it in the fire.

She grasped Apples who happily curled around her fingers with his tail.

"You were only supposed to stay the hour you damn fool." Jorin was muttering to someone other than her, as he grabbed her by the back of her ragged brown cloak, "Come on it's getting dark you need to stay close."

Ayria begged to differ, but she obeyed staying right by his side, as she tried to keep up with his stride and balance with Apples in her grip. He did it on his own, sleepily clawing up the front of her cloak and onto her shoulders. He stretched his whole body across, wrapped around her like she he was a fine necklace.

Ayria didn't mind, the tunic came up high enough to stop his claws from pressing right against the soft skin of her neck. Jorin pushed the heavy door open with a thump as there was a blinding warm light from the inside of the place. He didn't let her linger long anywhere, guiding her right through the bottom floor of the house. There were tables, and men sitting all around in tight packs talking to each other.

No one paid any mind to them as Jordin kept his head down and his gaze at the floor.

He didn't stop leading her right up a pair of stairs at the end, as she struggled to take each one to match his long strides. The second floor was full of doors that led down one long hallway. He must have been here before to, as he paused at the last one giving a very sharp rap against it.

"Bri." He started, as he didn't wait for answer opening it anyways and stepping in ,"What are you doing we have to move?"

Ayria peered into the room. There were two beds and a table against the far wall. A fairly large window with glass was just above the table. Bri was standing by the table pushing on the window. There was a jug of something and a plate of half eaten meat and bread as she licked her lips and her stomach rumbled.

It was a very nice room she decided. She lingered in the hall as Jorin slammed the door behind him locking her outside. She sat on the floor of the hall, wondering if she should go wait with the horses now. It was dark in the hall, no source of light, as she blended right in to the side. The men's voices picked back up down stairs, the clatter of plates and cups.

Dinner, she decided as Apples readjusted himself, thawping his tail against her side. No one else seemed to be upstairs that moment, as she stretched out her legs. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, there was no way to tell, and since everyone down stairs sounded the same. The noise never wavering.

Then all at once there was a great boom like something being slammed open and the noise cut off. One voice rose above the rest, but Ayria couldn't hear what was being said down below. It was only when they got near the stairs that it rang out clearly.

"I'm telling you sir you cannot just barge in here and disturb our guests." A man was saying.

"That's his ladies' horse tethered outside I know it is, now let me through." Someone mean started as Ayria startled, leaning against the door. She began to rap her hand against it, she didn't want to be left outside with someone like that around. It didn't open.

She thought of banging harder on the door, but that would be no good. They probably wouldn't hear her as loud as the man was shouting. He was saying this and that, and a lot about something called the law. Da said the law was what council made them follows so when his crops got stolen he could ring up the man who did it.

Ayria didn't think any crops had been stolen but maybe she was wrong. She waited a moment longer jumping with each scream the man made, as other people began to join in.

"Fine I'll fetch them myself." The man who was guarding the stairs said, "And I'll prove it that it is not the horse your lookin for. Who would be stupid enough to stay here with a stolen horse?"

Ayria waited as he tromped up the heavy stairs. He was a very large man, with very large hands. He had on dirty shirt, and an apron tied round his waist like Ma did sometimes in the kitchen. His big heavy boots pounded against the wood so Ayria was sure he was going to break it and fall right through.

She moved away from the door, as he came bustling down to the end of the hall. He rapped a big fist against it three times, "All right you lot. Come down here and get the law off my back, I can't have no bad names getting round."

Ayria waited as the man did not notice her, towering high above her, as she got up. She didn't think they were going to answer the door, and if they did they probably get angry with her instead for answering it. She started down the stairs keeping to the right side of the wall, running her fingers across the rough wood. She could see the warmth of the main sitting area as she reach the bottom stairs.

The man who had been yelling up a storm as Ma would say, was standing proud, wearing something shiny on his chest. There was a big white tree engraved into to the front of it she noticed. He was standing off to the side, with one hand on a very large sword that reached almost to the floor. Ayria hurried on as he didn't notice her. She stumbled on towards the front door, the groups of men now huddled even closer at their tables.

She stopped at the door, as she went to its edge, pulling it open with a grunt and out into the night. She saw Bri and Jorin hovering by the horses, as Pebbles had all his packs on. She ran forward anyways panting in the mud. She ran right up to Pebbles getting ready to hop on his back, when Bri yanked her up and put her on his saddle.

He very quickly and quietly up behind her, as the horses started off quickly into the dark. Ayria wasn't sure how they were going to find there way, besides the light of the moon and the stars that bathed the forest in the eerie glow. Bri and Jorin didn't seem to care, as they guided the horses very, very carefully.

Ayria waited, but they turned off the path, heading up and up again. The horses stumbled more than a few times trying to find their path in the dark. Bri held on to her tight, as they stopped in the middle, as he sighed.

"Its no use." He started as Jorin was beside him, "We can't try to lead them in the dark."

"We can't go back." Jorin told him, "And face him."

Bri had his hood up now, as he seemed to sigh, turning the great horse around, "What do we do then?"

"River!" Ayria pointed down the hill. She had seen it before on their trail, racing across the edge of the trees. It was alive now in the dark, glittering in the dark like some kind of deadly snake. The moon beams were making everything else around it glow to as the horses headed down to it. They picked there path a little better, not stumbling as much as before, but they were still wary.

"We can't follow it all the way-" Jorin was saying in a harsh whisper, "We'll miss the turn off."

"It will lead us far enough." Bri answered as the horses tromped through the water onto the other side as Pebbles followed slower behind with a plop, plop, plop.

"We'll walk them from here." Bri answered as he shrugged off, leaving Ayria on the saddle, as the horse let him lead him up the hill. Ayria clung to his thick mane, with her fingers interlacing in. Jorin did the same, as they carried on through the night. The horses seemed to fare better now that they had guides. Ayria was terrified as she stuck close to his neck, her fingers wrapped tight. She didn't want to fall off and get stomped to death.

They left the river behind as Ayria felt herself begin to nod to sleep, but she forced her eyes awake. She felt herself slide to the left and to the right like she was going to fall off. Jorin and Bri were talking openly to each other now, about the men, and a lot about money. Da never talked about money except to Ma, and Ma was always wringing her hands about in the kitchen. A lot about crops and yarn, and the prices of chicken grain and hay for the cow.

Ayria didn't think it was the same thing now with these two, but she was to tired to say anything . Apples didn't say anything either, still fast asleep through the whole adventure. Bri did not after a while, pausing on the top of a very high hill. The forest had finally broken, and it was just the river running down through the hill side. A great open meadow.

"We might have a problem." Jorin told him.

"We make for the tree line, and keep to it until the main road breaks open again." Bri answered swinging up into the saddle again, and leaning her back, so she was forced to let go of the horses mane. He waited for Jorin to mount again, as the horses set off in a canter down the hill. Ayria wobbled back and forth in the saddle, hearing only the distant beats of the horses now.

She was tiered, to tiered to care how far the city laid off now as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

They did not stop after that night of running. They had let the horses and her pony rest for a full day with no riding, after that, and then it was back to the old trails, but no main one. Ayria was sure they were lost, but they seemed as Bri had told her, to know right where they were going.

She had counted five sets of five moons now, since she had been on this trail with them and from home. Apples now only stayed with her always not even paying the other men any notice. Pebbles didn't need to be led, keeping up always with his friend.

The main trail had become more like a road that ran through the village, wide enough for two wagons. The kept to the left side, always Bri and Jorin keeping a look out for something she couldn't see. She didn't ask about the night at the post, and they didn't mention it again. It must have not been important, she had decided.

It was on the next day that when she woke from camp, that were sleeping to heavy. They had brought out some second water skin, laughing and howling all night like animals. She had left very near to the fire as they carried on. It hadn't helped her at all to get sleep, as Apples scrambled about the embers. He had taken to playing in the still hot patch of earth, eating the ashes up with great gulps.

Ayria expected the pair of them, but neither Bri nor Jorin moved when she nudged them with her toe. She watched as the sun rose high up in the sky, moving over to get her saddle for Pebbles. It was heavier then she remember moving up the hill to where the horses where.

Pebbles stared at her, as she put on his blanket first, and then his saddle. Then she slipped on his bridle. He didn't seem to fight it this time snorting at the dirt. She put on his bags, as she pulled them all tight. She led him down the hill. His friend raised his hand, snorting as Ayria glared at him.

He lowered his head back down, and seemed to understand as he moved closed to the mare who snorted. Ayria paused where Apples was playing in the ashes, as she picked him up. She waited for him to get comfortable on her shoulders as she swung herself onto the saddle.

Pebbles started forward on his own into the trot, breaking out of the trees where they had camped onto the big main road. He swished his lack of a tail again, still not used to it being there. Ayria would have told him she was sorry, but she just patted his neck, and tapped him again in the sides.

He moved to a very plodding canter, a trick he had picked up from watching his friend when Bri had spurred him to go faster. Ayria bounced slightly less then she did in the trot, but she was just glad to be rid of the pair of men. She wasn't sure how long otherwise she would be stuck with them.

She remembered the witches words, when she got to the white city she didn't go in, just went around. She rode until the sun rose high in midday and Pebbles went back to his slow and steady trot. The trees were becoming less and less as they rode on and road becoming more worn from use. This had to be it.

There was suddenly the pounding of horses hooves against the ground, rumbling like thunder, as the three nasty trio from the inn came roaring down the dirt road. Ayria pulled Pebbles into the grass as the horses seemed to take up the whole of the road, despite being just three of them.

The men, including the one who had been angry that night with the shiny chest, were leaning hard on the horses urging them to go that fast. The black horse stopped just as they ran by her and Pebbles, halting in his path, as he gave a loud neigh and refused to go on any longer.

Pebbles gave a snort and buried his nose in the grass instead to graze. Ayria watch curiously as the horse reared with its angry rider, stomping into the dirt, and shaking its head.

"What?" The rider demanded it, as he spotted her on Pebbles, Ayria was sure of it. She could feel his gaze on her.

She didn't move as the man gestured for the other two stay put, trotting the black snorting horse up to her, as it tossed its head once more. He seemed to glare right down at her, as she shifted in her saddle. He squinted leering in closer again.

"Girl." He barked as Ayria jumped making Pebbles snort and do a small side step.

"Yes.' She answered as she settled him and he went back to grazing.

"Girl you seen any men?" He started leering down from the saddle as his horse tried to nudge Pebbles. Pebbles wasn't having it as he shook his mane in return and flicked his ears back.

"You." She answered as she pointed back to his two companions who were grinning like fools. Maybe they though the angry man was funny, as he sat back up his saddle, tall and proud.

"Girl any other men-" He gestured around him, as Ayria followed, twisting around in the saddle. She didn't se anything but the woods. She thought of the only other men she knew.

"Well mah da an mah brothas." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders, as the man did not seem amused, turning his horse around and back onto the trail. She watched him for a moment.

"We've been following a hunting party of peasants." He shouted gesturing back at her, "Damn-the trials no good-we ride north-they must have headed back towards the wild and catch the ferry ."

The trio started once again down the trail as there horses gave a great neighs and stomps before they started once more down the road. They left only a trail of dust behind them in their haste.

"What's ah peasant?" Ayria glanced at Pebbles who didn't have the answer, so she let him down the path at his canter. There had to be more grass up ahead as they rode on. Pebbles stopped when night fell, but the forest was behind them. And out stretched in front of them was the biggest mountain Ayria had ever seen. It was still off in the distance, but it stuck right out into the land.

It was huge and a very pale white.

Pebbles didn't seem to notice either way, as she led him off the main path and down a slight hill. She wanted the cover the forest had offered from strange men who might be out. But the earth sunk deep here, so the hills would hide them long enough. She let Pebbles rest with no need to tie him to anything. He didn't seem to want to do anything but graze quietly.

She let down her bags, pulling out her own provisions. She thought of letting Apples start a fire, but he was hungry, jumping up to snap the piece of meat from her hands. She threw it across the ground as Apples pounced on it tossing it up in the air. He chomped down the meat, throwing it down his throat as he gave a great burp.

Ayria giggled as he rolled around in the grass before padding back to her, as she threw out her blanket. Pebbles had finished grazing, as his legs gave out sinking into the ground. Ayria dragged her bag over, as she paused before him. She tossed the bags to the side, as she sank down to wrapping the blanket over her shoulders.

Apples snorted running over to her, as he crawled underneath and making himself into a tight little ball. Ayria heard pebbles slow and steady beat of his breaths, as she stared up at the stars that were wrapped up in the dark.

"Good night." She told him, for the first time in a long time she had been able to tell him that.

* * *

yeah I'm on a roll after months. Enjoy.


	7. The Old Man and Ern

Well another week, new chapter. Own nothing, but oc's. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seven Up and Around

Ayria passed by the big mountain, it wasn't that hard, she went right around. She wondered if the white city was right inside of it. There were people she though inside it, which didn't make much sense. She didn't like this road, because there were no trees like the night she had camped outside, to hide them.

Apples had taken to sleeping most of the days in her bag the witch had given her. He was eating a lot more to. She had moved the food so he wouldn't eat it all either. He was disappearing during the night, running off across the fields.

It was midday again when she came across one other person who was traveling on the same path. He was driving a great big cart with baskets all in the back, that she was sure were full of bright red apples. Pebbles caught a whiff, as he broke out into his canter to keep up with the great rumbling of the cart. It had huge wheels Ayria noticed.

Ayria made him go on, as he did plodding right beside where a great big man sat in the high seat, driving one big dark brown horse in front of him. He had a long dark grey beard that reached down to his knees, and was wrapped in the same sort of worn grey cloak. His grey hair almost reach to the tip of his back as well, wild and unkempt as he kept staring down at her with the bushy eyebrows.

He was wearing a very silly hat, that was pointed at the tip and matched the same grey of the cloth he wore. It was in great folds like the witch she had met by the river side. He had great big walking stick pulled up beside him, with a funny looking stone on the very top. He must be very old Ayria decided as she looked at the many wrinkles on his face.

"Scuse meh!" Ayria called up as the man pulled on the reigns of the horse, "But dah yah know how tah get tah Ivendell?"

The man pulled up tighter so the horse almost stopped short, but he let it go at a walk.

"Rivendell?" He called down to her as Ayria shook her head no.

"Ivendell!" She yelled up cupping her hands around her mouth like she had seen Byrm do, it always made his voice louder.

"Well I don't know where that is?" He shook his great head, as he sat back with the reigns, "But if its anywhere near Rivendell, your going to keep on this path. But when you get to the forest, go to the right and head up around the mountains."

"K." Ayria answered as she made to move on.

"Hold on girl." He reached down and caught the collar of her dress, as he did stop the cart this time. Ayria pulled Pebbles to a stop to as the old man climbed down from the cart. The horse just stood chomping on the bit, and glancing around as to why in the world they had stopped.

Pebbles gave a friendly neigh, but there was no way Ayria was going to let him near. The old man had gone to the rear of his cart, as he gestured for her to follow. She dismounted and led Pebbles over.

"I'll give you a ride." He told her, as he put her right on the back, "No need for you to get lost."

Ayria held onto Pebble's lead, as the old man took that to leading it over a peg that was sticking out of the side. She leaned on the backboard of the wagon, as Pebbles shook his mane. The old man walked back around to the front of his cart, as he climbed up and gave a snap of his reigns.

Ayria felt the jumble of the cart, as she glanced at what could be in the baskets. The red she had seen weren't Apples, but brightly color packages. She wondered what kind of trader he was, not be carrying any kind of actual goods. She wondered if Apples would be alright, in the side pack.

She stared out as the field stretched out behind them, the tall grass blowing softly back and forth in the wind.

…..

Yenna the tall and brave as she ran across the wide plains the angry men yelling out after her.

"Run! Run!' the ground was telling her.

"Run! Run!" The sky told her. As she flew on her great white horse, up and down and all around, leading them on. The bandits she had escaped was no worry for her, but now their enemies were going to slaughter her.

She raised her sword, as she called the great spirit of the river to chase them away, far away as she could force them. They scattered like the dust in the wind, as her own horse gave a great rumbling neigh and reared almost tossing her back.

But she was able to hold on as it turned wild, turning around as it ran the other horses into the ground.

"Onwards! Onwards!" She screamed to it as it responded.

…

"Here you are girl." The old man pulled the cart up to a full stop again. He came around to the back, as he lifted her up and out. He undid Pebbles lead putting it back into her hand, as she swung herself into the saddle.

"Your devoted to finding Ivendell? 'he asked her, looking down at her, patting the top of Pebbles once. He liked his touch letting him rub one of his ears as he nuzzled into the old man's robes.

"Quite the creature you have here girl." He began, "What did you call him?"

'Pebbles." She answered as Pebbles shook his mane at him.

"Odd name.' He began, "Girl where do you hail from?"

"Myerscroft."

He sighed as he tried again, "How long have you been traveling?"

"Four sets of full moons." She answered,"We were in dah middle of dah planting month."

"How old is your pony?" He asked

"I dunno." She shrugged as he seemed to gaze out past her at the white mountain she had left behind. She wondered if he was thinking about something like Da did, he always stared outside on long winter nights.

"You got a good pony here girl." He told her as he rubbed Pebbles forelock once more, "Don't let him go."

She jumped on Pebbles back, as she turned the pony away. The old man stood by his cart though as he called after the pair of them. He turned back walking to the front of his wagon, "Then may your path stay free of dangers that the wild have to offer."

Ayria waited for him to drive on the cart, as she turned Pebbles on the other way down the path. Pebbles swished his tail that didn't exist as they carried down the other way. It wasn't hard to see where the path was leading, off the main road that was. She pushed Pebbles on who set out into a very fast trot.

The road curved here, leading this way and that, but didn't leave much room for to pause. She followed where it led slowly, as the trees kept to the side of the forest. Pebbles plodded slowly, now taking his time now they weren't in a rush to anywhere in particular.

She let him now, pausing as the sun was still high in the sky as she climbed off letting him pace around as he grazed, nibbling at the grass and swishing his small stub of a tail. She wondered if she should wrap it, she had seen some horses in town with their tails wrapped when they were to short.

She opened her bag, as Apples was wrapped up in her old dress, blowing out small tuffs of smoke.

"Your good." She nodded to herself, as she shut it again, reaching over to the other bag, as she pulled out a strip of meat. She hadn't found any of the apples that seemed to have been in the bag before. She didn't bother to try and dump it out. Apples small head popped out as his tiny teeth locked around the strip before he ducked back inside the bag.

Ayria sighed as she sat on the ground. They had climbed off the road now, staring down at it. The sun was moving past the high point of the sky, but the clouds were just so they didn't beat high down on them. When they did move again, Pebbles did it with a slow plod no longer wanting to canter. It was as if he could see or know something she didn't.

Ayria gave a great yawn as she felt she could sink off the saddle any moment, but Pebbles carried on. It was desolate out here, the land was becoming more barren, more lonely. At least in the forest they had other animals that watched them, but here she could hear nothing but Pebbles hoof beats.

She wondered about the strange grey man, but when night came she put all the silly thought out of her mind. There was no where to lay besides in the open of the field which she did not like, but she had no choice.

Apples had escaped the confines of the bag and was out no likely for scouting his meal. She was stretched out her legs, pulling the blanket around her, as the wind began to hiss anyways. It was going to be a bitter winter, she thought to herself as she scooched against Pebbles stomach. The beat of his large heart.

"Good night. "She murmured.

* * *

When Ayria awoke. She noticed first she was not alone anymore. There were a great many horses gathered around her.

They nudged her a dapple grey was busy trying to munch on her hair. A chestnut stallion was nudging by her packs. They didn't have saddles, but some had worn rope halters and a few had nicer leather ones. She rubbed a black ones nose as he snort shaking his head and flicking his back his ears.

She wondered where they had all come from, maybe they had risen from the ground. She dug around in her packs as Pebbles had already risen. He didn't mind the extra friends as he began grazing. She shrugged off the extra dirt from her blanket carefully rolling it up.

The horses stepped around from where her packs were thankfully. Apples popped his head out from the leather pack. He gave a wide kind of grin showing off his pointy white teeth. He must have had a good hunt, she hadn't even heard him come back last night. She waited setting down the brig brown bag as she dug out a hunk of bread. She nawed on it as she pulled the water skin next, she had almost forgotten she had it.

The horses glanced at her, but she shrugged. They nudged her back, as a black mare with a white stripe on her foreleg. She sniffed around the packs, as Pebbles turned showing off his teeth. The mare took notice as she stepped back into the crowd. Ayria shook her head at him.

"Pebbles. Be nice." She scolded him as the pony went back to working on eating before she put on the saddle.

The second thing she noticed were these horses belong to a great many people sitting in high wagons far away from where the horses grazed. The people were dressed some like her and some in fine clothes that she had only heard about in the stories. They sat apart from the people dressed like her, in tight little groups.

No one seemed to worry about the horses and how they were so far away. Their must be people watching them. Da did it when they let the big horses out to graze in the forest, always keeping one eye on them. But they depended on each other, and knew better than to wander off where the wolves might get them.

They were getting ready with the high rise of the sun. She saddled Pebbles herself, as Apples was tucked back away in his pack ready to start sleeping for the day. She put back on his saddles and his blankets, as she swung herself up, and made him trot as the horses stepped away.

The horses followed as Pebbles plodded away. A few called to him, but he gave a snort. He didn't feel like answering their calls to stay. There were no ponies she had seen that were his height besides, he would stick out like a stubbed toe.

No one paid her any mind as she moved away from the camp, they were to busy talking amoungst themselves.

She followed herself up a great hill and didn't stop until the horses and people were far away. There were more horses than she had first seen when she was around them. The people were far greater in number as well, probably more than anyone in the village all together as the harvest time. Pebbles paused again, as he sank to the grass.

Ayria clambered of him. She knew he was tiered as she rested against his side. He stood up as he began to graze again. Apples peered out of the bag, disturbed that he wasn't being rocked back and forth. He was such a silly little dragon as he clambered out with his four sharp claws making his way to her.

He sat on her shoulder, wrapping his tail around her neck. They watched together as the orange sun began to rise up over the plains. The grass became alive. The people moved slowly, gathering their supplies on top of the wagon. She could hear some laughter of children, but there must not have been many her age.

"What do yah think of it?" She asked apples as he jumped into her lap blowing out another tuff of smoke.

"I know." She answered, "I don't know who they be either."

The morning passed very quietly, Pebbles had fallen asleep by the time the sun rose high up in the air. The people on the plains didn't seem to be in a hurry. They made small fires in some places, as the smell of meat filled the air. They must have been making meals for the days travels and possibly the night.

Da used to do it the same thing when they had to go farther into the woods and they didn't want the wolves finding them. Just cook the meat while they still had it and then made it easier to travel. The sun had set almost to early morning when the people began to get ready.

She waited until they set out, they looked as if they would follow the river to. They held strange banners in the sky, with a great white tree but encased in a circle. On other there was something that looked like a star in the sky with four long points. The colors of green and blue hung on the first two banners and then red and yellow.

They fluttered on three long poles carried by three different men who all rode on great horses. Their saddles polished in the sun, they wore clean clothes and heavy cloaks. They didn't carry swords that she could see, but other men did. They rode with the wagons with people packed onto the backs. Mostly women, but a few had their own horses that they rode on the front.

In the back, to the people who looked like her, walked in groups, or some of the older folks rode in wagons with the youngest of children. There were more horses among them, but not as pretty as the ones in front. They all seemed to be walking together like one large mass. She had heard stories, that in plights people ran freely about, but they didn't seem very happy like the in the stories. Pebbles shook his great head like he wanted to go follow them.

But Ayria didn't like that idea, as she tried to turn him. He gave a yank of his head. She decided he could win this one time as he trotted down the hill quietly. The men and women still did not pay any mind to them. They were to busy talking to each other about the weather, abut the days doings. They all had very strange accents, the way they talked.

She had to watch for the other horses, but they bobbed their heads. They looked at Pebbles as he snorted back at them, but otherwise they were like their rides, ignored them. A few of the horses from the morning were riding by them, as they called out to Pebbles again. He gave a quiet neigh this time.

She looked at the men in front, they wore amour. Not like the men at the inn, but rather more polished. They seemed to glimmer, covered in silver.

She nudged pebbles to go closer, as the horses pricked their ears at her. Pebbles seemed to agree, that they shouldn't go nearer the men as he trotted away heading nearer for the wagons. Ayria didn't fight him as she let Pebbles had his way. She stared at the nearest man to her. His horse was a brown mare, but her legs and her neck were as thick as a tree trunk.

The way she carried her tall proud head and swished her long tale. She looked rather pretty, despite being the carrier of the man in all his amour. She looked closer to see a tree embalmed on his chest. They all had trees, she wondered why as the mare yanked at her bridle. Pebbles snorted digging his nose into the ground as if he was bashful of the mare's stare trotting on by the wagon.

Pebbles flicked his ears back again, he really was shy of her. The wagon was wide, but in the back it was covered in thick black furs. It must have been all bears. A few people sat inside, mostly ladies in fine dresses but they were not paying attention to her. They were to close to the front holding things in their laps. They all wore thick cloaks as well with the hood pulls up so their faces where hidden.

Ayria let Pebbles fall back as an older stocky pony fell beside him. It was a pretty grey stallion, with a long white strip on his nose. He flared his nostrils and shook his head, with Pebbles gave a swish of his tail.

"Hi."

Ayria jumped as she stared at the stallion, but then turned to its rider. A boy maybe a winter older than her sat on its back. He was wearing a thick green tunic and wool brown birches with the heavy leather boots that were polished. He wore a great cloak around his shoulders that looked almost too big for him. On his pony's blanket the white tree was embroider on the flap.

He had the prettiest red hair, like girls only cropped at his neck and tied back with a length of cord.

"Hi." Ayria whispered as she stared at him," Who are yah?"

"Ern Windfall." He answered, "Well our family name at least. My Ma says we'll take my sister's husbands name when we reach Rohan and take a proper last name."

"I be Ayria of Myerscroft." She answered, "Who are all dah people with yah?"

"Oh." He shrugged, "Part of our clan. Those are mah sisters in dah wagon. Behind us is the other three clans."

"What about the silver men's?" Ayria asked as she glanced around, "Why they so shiny?"

"Their from the white city. Their giving us safe passage to the boarder." He shrugged.

"Yah had to leave." She stared at him,"Why?"

"Ma says war is coming." He answered, "That the black lands will take the white city."

Ayria didn't like the sound of a war. What ever that was. Ma had told her that war was what happened when there was no food left and everyone ended up dying. If Ern had to leave his home that sounded sad. She didn't know what a clan was, but it must mean they had a really big family. She couldn't imagine how many aunts, uncles, or cousins he must have? Or where they were all going to live?

"Why are yah travelin this way?" He asked as Ayria shrugged.

"I got to up the mountain." She answered.

"Oh we'll pass that by the nights end." He nodded, "I'll show you the way."

"Thank yah." She nodded. They rode quietly, for now. The adults were very chatty, Ayria noticed. Ern shifted his pony away from the crowd, as Pebbles followed right behind him. They broke outside the train line, it wasn't hard for Ern as which ever hose was in front of him slowed to let him pass as Pebbles kept right beside him.

They rode like that, simply side by side until the train had become a little distant. Ern didn't loose sight of them he couldn't it seemed. Ern seemed lonely they way he shrugged his shoulders. Ayria wondered why no one noticed he was gone, but it wasn't that unusual. Adults never noticed if she ran off with Byrm, especially on harvest days.

As long as they were all back by sun down Ma never got mad at least.

The grass was very lush as Pebbles nose bobbed to pick up bits and pieces of it. He kept flicking his ears back as Ern's pony did the same. Ayria wished there was time to let them simply graze together. Pebbles could use a break they had been traveling since being rudely awaken by the horses.

His head was digging into the ground again. Ern noticed it. The train stopped about midday, as he left her and disappeared back to the wagons. She wondered if he was mad at her then. She waited with Pebbles again as she clambered of his back once more. He stopped and grazed picking at the grass. Stomping his hoof.

She wondered why he hadn't taken to the other horses, maybe it was because they were all so bigger then him. He seemed all right with Sir ed though, but it was probably because the bigger horses always liked to have him around. He seemed to know where all the shade was in the summer.

Apples again climbed from the pack when he realized they weren't moving. Ayria had learned when they rested for breaks the dragon couldn't sleep. He didn't like not being bounced around. Maybe it had been from all his time in the little side pack with the two strange men from the inn, he must have bounced all the way while in the egg. She wondered how long he had been inside or traveling with the two men.

To bad apples couldn't tell her himself as the small dragon lay curled on her lap.

"I wonder what they talk about." As she peered at the wagons. No fires, just talking. She wondered if they had to rest this often or if this was one of the days when they needed to rest. Da talked about it, he said he used to have to travel like the men and women did now. A long, long time ago when the winters were much more harsh and food was scarce.

She liked Ern, whoever he was, he seemed to be important having his own pony to ride. He was pretty, she had never thought a boy could be pretty. Byrm said there were was one or two merchants sons who were pretty, Tulan was pretty to a lot of the girls in the village. She liked his pony even more, the way it carried its head, and trotted quietly around.

She already missed their company, as Apples dug his nails into her knee bringing her back. Her stomach growled, but she didn't feel like eating. There was something in the air, how the wind moved today on the plain. Pebbles nose nudged her neck.

"Hi." She whispered as his lips chewed the back of her hood quietly, "I'm not be the grass."

He gave a snort moving back to the blades.

"You be cute." She clicked at him as he shook his head.

Apples jumped onto his forelock as Pebbles tossed his head shooting the bangs out his head. His little claws dug into Pebbles head as he crawled down his neck, jumping finally onto the saddle, where he sprawled out quietly. Pebbles turned to stare at him, but he didn't try to roll or buck.

Apples seemed quite content on the back of his new guest.

Ern came back, breaking away from the wagons again on his pony that came up at a fast canter. It's mane shook in the wind as it tossed its head as he leaned forward in the saddle. He had something in his lap, as Ayria quickly glanced at Apples. The dragon seemed to know someone new was coming as it dove for the bag. Pebbles glanced again seeing his new companion was gone.

Ern paused sliding off his pony as it went to rest by Pebbles who nudged him. Pebbles gave an angry snort as Ern's pony tossed his head. He paused by the side as Pebbles relented and quietly munched for their lunch. Ayria turned back to Ern who was rocking back and forth on his feet.

"I um." He thrust something forward into her arms, "Here."

She stood up as she unfolded the first thing. A great green cloak, with a fur rim on the hood and the inside collar. It was so very pretty as she touched the white fur with her hands. He handed her a pair of boots, that also had fured lined on the inside. She had never seen anything so fancy, as she touched the white fure again. On the outside was the sleek polishd leather that looked as fine as a whole tanned cow.

"Warm.' She murmured as she grinned at him as he smiled back, "Thank yah. But why?"

"They were my sisters. She's in Rohan now. Ma was bringing them along to give to her, but she own't need them." He answered with a small shrug.

"Oh well." Ayria shrugged, as she folded it back up and sat down on the grass, "Can yah stay?"

"Not long. We're changing course, heading through the forest roads where we can avoid the rangers."

"Who are the rangers?" Ayria peered at him.  
"They were cloaks like night and wear masks on their faces." He answered, "So you can't see them before they stab you."

"Really?" She answered

"Yeah.' He raised his brows as he rocked back and forth on his feet, as he sat beside her. He spoke of a lot of things, thigns she didn't understand. He talked of his sisters in the wagon, his Ma's worries, his Da's training. He talked about his pony and how high it could jump. He talked about the river and the forest and how Rohan wouldn't have those things. He talked off wanting to stay in the white city, but the families had decided to join away from the black gate. Most of all he reminded her of home. Ayria had long ceased to think about her own Ma and brothers, but with Ern it seemed to spring back in her mind, like a fresh wound.

She told him of the winters, of apple picking, of Byrm, Tulan and her youngest brother. She told him of the horses and the chickens with their pegs. She told him of her Ma, and her Da, and the nights spent wrapped in the quilt as the hound would howl. She told him of the wolves in the forest.

She told him of harvesting, of working in the fields, of swimming in the river. She told him most of all of the village and its grand market.

"I miss it dah most." She answered, "Da was comin back when ah left. He'll be missing me."

"Why'd yah leave?'  
"had tah."

"What's that?" He asked as she pulled out the tree pendent and her length of cord, "That looks like our tree."

"I dunno." She shrugged, "Byrm said it be good luck."  
"That tree is usually only given to the bravest of our warriors, or to those who need to pass without harm anywhere." He answered as he yanked her forward as he clung to the pendent, "Its real pretty."

"Thank yah."

"Silver?" He murmured, "Whoever owned it, must have been highly honored."

She thought of the dead man. He was an honored dead man then which made it all the more important she get the letter to Ivendell.

He grew silent as they say together a while more. She asked him about his pony who he called hooves. He didn't say way but she liked the name anyways. He talked about getting a bigger horse when he was older, he said all his sisters knew how to ride and to fight. The sister in Rohan was as wild as a stallion on the plains.

Ayria didn't know what that meant but it made her smile.

He talked of getting clothes, and how his sisters liked to dress him and play with his hair. He talked of the lords and ladies in the city who he sometimes saw when his Da took him up to pay respects. He talked of the soilders in their gleaming suits of amour, and the honor they did serving the white city. He said his family was old lines.

Ayria knew Ma talked about family sometimes to, she talked about how she would never see them again even if they begged her. She knew Ma had a fancy gown that shimmered, that reminded her of some of the ladies she had seen in the wagon line. Ma never ever wore it though. She chided Ayria the two times she had caught her looking at it.

They talked until the wagon line was starting to move again, as the sun was lopsided in the sky marking it halfway done for the morning and soon to be the afternoon.

"I don't want to go, but I should. Ma wants me back with the wagons or she'll send the gaurds after me."

"Oh." Ayria dropped her voice as she stood up, "I wish I could give yah something."

She had nothing in her pack that he would want, she thought of what Tulan used to give girls when he nothing to give at all. She glanced at Pebbles as he swished his great tail. She scrambled up to him as she caught the short thing holding it still. She yanked on it, but it didn't come loose.

Ern stood as he pulled out a small daggar from a side pack handing it to her. Ayria grinned as she quietly swiped off a chunk of his hair from the top. She handed the daggar back to him and then the pile of hair.

"Thank you." He answered as he clutched it, 'Where I come from to give someone part of your horse is giving a part of you."

"Oh well the witch liked it so much I thought you would to."

He pulled away blushing as he whistled for his pony. It raised its head turning and leaving pebbles. He grabbed its halter hopping on.

"Goodbye Ayria." He waved as he mounted again leaving her with Pebbles. She watched him go, rather sadly as he rode away. Pebbles didn't say anything about it, as he nudged her back. He was saying they couldn't follow. Ayria knew that as she slipped on the new boots instead.

They were warm as her feet suddenly burned as she scrunched her toes. Her old boots seemed to worn and loose compared with the new ones as she tucked them away in the saddle bag. They were still good, but she wanted to wear Erns. She wasn't cold or brave enough to try his gifted cloak yet, as she buried it away for Apples to sleep on.

Pebbles laid back in the grass again. It seemed they wouldn't be getting very far today, as the Pebbles didn't seem to want to go anywhere else.

"Silly pony." She told him, as she let him rest until the wagons had disappeared over the hill. The sun was hanging even further down in the sky. She decided they would have to make it the edge of the forest and then find the way up the mountain.

She finally did jump into Pebbles saddle as he shook his great head setting him on down toward the mountain. They traveled well into the night, until she saw a small path leading up. The mountain was even scarier in the night light illuminated by the stars. There would be no where to hide from men or creatures once they started. She led Pebbles to some under brush taking off his saddle.

The pony sank to the ground as Apples peered out, hoping down and around. He didn't stop to play as he ran off toward the woods.

"Night Apples." Ayria called to him as she dragged out some dinner. She was to tiered to even keep her eyes open or bother for a fire. She wrapped herself in the blanket curling up on Pebbles stomach as he had already laid down for the night.

She thought of Ern now and his pretty red hair.

* * *

And yet again a new adventure awaits


	8. Of Odd Men and Strange Cloaks

Well another week, new chapter. Own nothing, but oc's. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eight Of Men and Strange Cloaks

Ayria woke up as she began to start toward the mountain as she stared at it. Seemed like an awful long way up, but Pebbles was ready. He already had his nose rubbing in the dirt in excitement it seemed. The mountain was looming but it was easy when they found the little paths that game would take. Da talked about the paths, because of the way he and tulan would have to go hunting once the winter spell came.

Ayria shook her head she was tiered already as Pebbles snorted as she rubbed her eyes. She didn't want to set out anytime soon as she rolled off the stiff ground. She rubbed her feet with a hand, as she re tightened the boots again. The air was going to be colder, as she dug out the blue tunic she had taken her, with the brown cloak instead wrapping around her shoulders. She needed to blend in with the back round, the black would make her stick out and the night wouldn't always shield her.

Tulan had told her that, that's why he and Da always wore green or brown to stay away from the wolves, just blend in where they couldn't see you.

Pebbles shook his head again, as she straightened out his blanket and worked on his saddle. His belly was getting smaller, and tighter as she had to tigtten the girth, now almost to the last rung just to make it stay on. His legs were getting stronger too, by the looks of it, as his neck was beginging to have muscles too. The stones would clip his hooves though as she glanced at them worried. Da always did anything on the horses if it needed to be done.

"Right Pebbles." Ayria nodded as she fitted the last of her bag. Apples was sound asleep ,in her bag, wrapped still in the fur, he must be warm sniff smoke kept coming up his nose. She almost wanted to keep the bag open in case he accidently caught it on fire.

'Here we go." She told him, as he started off happily at a trot. The climb u the mountain wasn't that hard, at first as she picked the narrow game trails, and began to climb up the side. The mounatain side wasn't to rocky to begin with, as Pebbles picked his way further and further up as he had to lift his nose now, he couldn't keep it down. He kept tossing his head in a way as took make his hair out of the way. The paths were rough, but Pebbles seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go.

"Yah neva stop makin me surprised." She shook her head aat him but Pebbles swished his little tail, and climbed and climbed and climbed. There were far above where the grass was, but a few sparse trees, tiny in comparison to any forest still manage to spring up. Then nothing, by the time the sun hung high in the sky Pebbles was picking along the ledge. Ayria focused on his mane, and the leather reigns tight enough for her hands to grow pale. Pebbles gave a snort, asking her why she didn't trust him.

She watched as he quickly turned and led her away from the edge. It was better now, as Pebbles kept to the middle of the path now, where the rocks rose steadily on each side, but as they traveled up and down. His hoof muffled under the sand and grint, unless they reached the stones and then they were clip, clop all the way up and down. She couldn't think of any good songs to sing, she didn't think there were any. They traveled until the sun was beginning to set. There was no where to lead Pebbles off to, no grass, where they were so she dragged him as far up as she could where the ground would be at least level. Pebbles whuffed at the dirt and stones, licking it once, but finding it tasted just like earth. She undid the bag where Apples was sleeping as he hopped out, and she dug out three apples. She lay them down in front of him as he munched the first one, as she undid the saddle.

She laid it on the side, as she undid the bags aswell. She dug out the blanket, as her feet were still warm. She sat down, pulling the bag towards her as she found more dry meat and a large hunk of bread. It was dry, but not to hard to force down. The waterskin piled in her lap, it was still half full. She was sure she had heard water somewhere down by the land. She would find it tommorow. Pebbles seemed alright, he was a study pony, never seemed to need much to drink.

She didn't want a fire tonight, just something to keep them warm, as she stood up. She found a few dry twigs not from on the plane face of rock. She held them under her arm, as she paced back to pebbles. She laid them down on the ground as she then went to find stones to lie around in a circle next. Apples was sitting on the back of Pebbles, as he hopped down. He stood with his two front legs on the sotnes as he gave a great snort and fire tumbled out in a steady stream.

He looked very proud, giving her that toothy grin as the fire crackled and soon began to eat all the twigs. Ayria sighed, as she went to find bigge sticks. She found part of a tree branch that must have ben swept in a storm, a couple of other much smaller branches, and a another smaller pile of twigs . The fire had all but eaten her first sticks, as she laid the log on first, and added the others next. Apples gave her another grin as he jumped from the back of pebbles and scampered away across the stones.

Pebbles was working on the second apple, as Ayria picked up her dry meat and the bread, as she pulled the waterskin in the lap. She ate slowly, as the sun seemed to pause in the sky. She could see the edge of the forest and the tops of the trees. The mountain stretched on and on and on, but she could see the end in the distance. They wouldn't have to follow it all the way, the old woman's map had showed her she didn't need to do that.

"Neva though we'd be so far." She told pebbles, as he snorted, "Neva thought we'd so far-Ma is goanna be mad."

Pebbles snorted.

"Can't believe its takin us this long tah get one letta-" Ayria told him, "I don't eva want tah do this eva gain."

Pebbles nickered as if he thought that was rather funny. Ayria listend to the night, she could hear things in the dark though, after the sun went down. Men moving around, somewhere in the distance and She liked to think it was the wagons wheels were turning.

* * *

"Captain. Your orders sir."

Ayria awoke to the sun and men's voices, just below where she and Pebbles were as she tried to listen to their hushed voices, like they were telling secrets. They had strange ways of talking, nothing she could hear. Pebbles shook his mane, but didn't move. Ayria rustled slowly, but they were far above where the men were standing she knew that. She crawled on her belly peering down behind a large part of the rock as she peered down at them. They dressed in rough looking clothes, and heavy green cloaks, with splotches of grey and brown.

Their heads were covered, but some had beards marking them about 30 winters by her guess, maybe a little older. Apples suddenly dug his claw in her back as she cringed, as he stepped quickly onto her head peering over with his tail running down the length of her back.

They stopped talking to the one they had called captain turning to each other in small groups. The captain snapped them attetion as he held a long piece of paper in his hands.

"We're looking for this man. Let no one pass." He started.

Apples snorted, as Ayria gasped as a few of the rock slid loose. Only one of the men behind the glanced up at her. She tried to sheidl against the rock, as Apples crand his neck. He only smiled like a cat at the pair of them nodding.

"Anyone sir?" The man asked as he glanced back up where she lay on her stomach. She gave a small wave back.

"Anyone soilder." The captain nodded as he disappeared from her sight. The man lingered for a moment staring at her before he nodded and followed the captain's suit. None of the other soilders seemed to even look at where she was, grumbling about something she couldn't hear. She leaned a little closer.

"Nothing out ere." One began with a brown blotch on his back, something sewen into it a symbol that looked like a circle with little swirls around it.

The one who had looked up at her, answerd,'There will be."

"How dah you know?" The one with the brown cloak began crossing his arms. Their voices boomed over the mountains as Ayria wanted to cover her ears but she wanted to hear.

"Oh well the stray travler always gives some fun."

"Easy fah yah to say."

"Yah." A third joined in, "We heard you were moved from tower guard-after that accident. You've been out ere longer than the rest of us."

"The captain said we needed to move."

"Oh. Maybe he'll tell his majesty otherwise. That wouldn't beh nice."

"No. Lord Farmair would not be pleased." He began,glancing to where she lay one more time. He looked like eh was going to say something else, but he instead just turned back saying, "Now come on. Move out."

"Yes sir." The other two muttered as they lowered their voices.

Ayria watched until her stomach began to ache as she scooched back slowly. The men didn't seem to do anything but stand around, and maybe come near the base edge.

She saddled Pebbles quickly, and he seemed all the more happy to set off, so the moment she sat down on the saddle he was on a trot. Apples trotted beside them, his snout was traced with grey dust. Ayria wondered if he had gotten into something, when he was hunting, but the smoke was coming up in plumes from his nose. He kept giving her silly grins, as he jumped around on the rocks, in front of Pebbles who had to keep lifting his head.

He snorted saying stay out from undereneath stupid lizard.

Apples only snapped his jaws showing off his teeth, saying you couldn't stomp me if I laid under your hoof, stupid pony.

"Get along. Get along. We gots a long way tah go, an yah need to be nice tah each other." Ayria shook her head as Apples scrambled again, "Yah were doin' just fine two days."

Ayria sighed as she relaxed her grip on Pebbles leather bridle, as he swished his tail with a quick flick. They dripped down the side of the mountain as Pebbles was forced in the middle of the path again. The mountains were growing higher on either side as they seemed to sink down, down, down. Apples flicked his tail as he climbed the stone walls running up along the top. It was cool down here, as the shadows cast upon Pebbles as he plodded along nicely now.

"That ah boy." She told him. He seemed to want to get oout of the stone valley rather quickly, as he almost broke into a canter, as his hoofbeats pounded on Ayria's ears. She wanted him to be silent, but there was no way to make it happen here as she had to trust that no one could hear them down here.

Apples clambered down the walls again, as he lept to her and Pebbles didn't seem to mind as he clambered back on to the back of the saddle, nestling against her beck. He was making her warm as she sittred in the saddle. Pebbles tossed his head, looking up at for once quickly before dropping his nose. Apples seemed to do the same as Ayria followe.

Its going to rain, Pebbles snorted as he flicked his ears back. Pony's Ayria understood it had a third sense about these sort of things.

They thought it was rain, she was sure it was just overcast, but if it was going to be rain they were going to need to find high ground for the night, and shelter. Apples grinned at her happily from the walls, as they grew higher and higer. There was a loud brey, as Pebbles stumbled back as Aytia leaned back on the saddle. The rocks began to slide loose from both side of the walls as he tried to pace back faster, but they rolled down knocking against each other. A few small ones began to knock against his legs as he neighed louder as Ayria tired to get a handle on his reigns. When he wanted to the pony could be strong as he whipped his head around almost tossing her off as he justled the bags.

"Pebbles!" She tried to keep him steady, but he wasn't having it, as he turned her around knocking her off the saddle, as a huge rock came tubmlign down, slamming into both of them, as Ayria scrambled to make sure she wasn't pinned. Pebbles whinned again, as he stomped down on the ground.

Apples hopped down to the rubble, as Ayria glanced at the pile. It wasn't very big at all. The ways Pebbles had startled though she thought something worse was off in the distance. Whatever ever the horse had been screaming about had made Pebbles scared enough even without the rocks.

She had heared stories from Da of snow coming down off the mountains, burying people and horses alive but these were just rocks which he said could be just as bad. A hosre could pick its way up if it need to though and Pebbles never let snow or rocks stop him before.

They would just have to go carefully.

Pebbles snorted calming himself as he pawed at the rocks, slamming his hooves on them. He was chewing the bit a little rough though, as Ayria pulled herself up stumbling over to him. He waved his head and flicked his ears, as she waited for him to calm down. Apples scampered over to the pair of them as he ducked inside his usual bag no doubt curling up in her cloak.

The bags where still all on pebbles thankfully as well as she checked all the straps anyways, Da had been wise in teaching her knots. Pebbles snorted shaking his head at the pile and the rock that now lay harmless on the side. She tested climbing back on his saddle, but he nodded his head and flicked his ears saying he was ready again as they started out.

The path around the rocks wasn't very hard at all, as Pebbles as he picked his way across falling down the otherside, as Ayria had to lean way back in the saddle as he picked his way down as well. She thought he was going to slip, but he was sturdy as he dropped down to the bottom path. He flicked his tail once, and carried on.  
Ayria noticed though he was starting to trip even when the road was flat. She sighed, as she opened the bag where Apples was sleeping. He popped his head out instead looking at her.

"We need tah find shelter. Dah yah know where it be?" She ask as the dragon blew another puff of smoke looking annoyed as it jumped to the ground and scampered along. She guessed he would come back when and if he found something for them. She didn't think a dragon would like to be in the rain. She didn't.

She thought she heard another neigh, but not as run as loud as before, it was if the horse had calmed down from whatever was scaring it. She wondered why the rocks had slid, but Da had said mountains had ears to, and they tended to react to who was in or near them as if they could get rid of them.

Pebbles carried on, but he was going at a sluggish pace. Ayria realized she would need to walk soon just to get the weight of his back and off his legs. She hoped it was nothing to serious, they werne't near anyone that could help him. If his leg had broken they may have been in worse shape. Da said there was little hope for a horse that broke its leg. The sun hung high in the sky now, making cool shadows where they walked thankfully.

Pebbles head was drooping lower than usual, and Ayria realized they needed to find a place to rest soon. The mountain walls seemed to lessen though, like the day before she began to see where the game was traveling up and around in their well worn paths. She guided pebbles slowly over to the narrow walk. He picked it carefully, tripping once or twice as he rocked her back and forth.

I'm fine, he kept telling her as he snorted shaking his mane, I'm just fine. Nothing is wrong.

She tightended her grip on the bridle reigns, but Pebbles seemed to be very determined about where he was going, and how he was going to get there. His ears were pricked forward, like he could hear something she couldn't. The path steadily rose, brining them up from the floor, until they reached a wide self ledge. The ground became flat and even, stretching out, and down again.

She wondered where apples had gotten to, as pebbles turned her away from where they had been climbing, as he started across the flat plato. He picked up his own pace, as he tripped again in his rush, as Ayria bounced with him. She wobbled in the saddle and had to trust that he wouldn't drop her and them by accident. He was whufffing at the ground now, as there was a loud neigh. Ayria glanced but she didn't see a horse.

Pebbles was almost to a canter as he carried them along. The rocks were disappearing now as well there was sand and grit not just stone. She smelled something familiar, as the rock walls grew high again as they descdended lower. There was grass she could see it just beyond the drop. She realized they must have found a valley, where the rain gathered when it wasn't running through the mountain. Pebbles looked quite happy, as he led them around a long bend.

Down, down, down to the very floor as Ayria slipped off of him when they reached the bottom. She took off his halter and bridle first as his lips were beginning to foam. Then she took of his saddle and the blanket that was covered in his sweat. The bags she dumped in a pile as Pebbles took hapipily off to the sound of water. She followed almost running after him.

There were a few trees here at well, tall pine trees with long stretching branches. The grass was greener than the valley had been, as if it hadn't seen a human in it for avery long time. Da talked about that sometimes, that there were places people hadn't been. Pebbles led them all across the way refusing to stop for grass as the sound of water got louder and louder. He was at full canter as he plunged himself into the water hole.

Ayria glanced up as a steady stream of water flowed from high above. It churned into the blue water, as Pebbles was already neck deep swimming round and round in a circle, as if he was chasing himself. Ayria was more careful picking her way down to the shallow edge of the pool. She slipped it off her nice poots, the pants and the tunic throwing the cloak to the ground as she ran after pebbles to the water. He welcomed her snorting as she swam out to where he was paddling about.

The water was freezing, as she dunked her head under before surfacing once more taking a deep breath of air as she paused to drink some of it as well. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was as she kept drinking and drinking. She shook her head as she swam back to the edge using the wide stroke Byrm had shown her in the summer. She shook off, as she grabbed the pants and tunic next.

She dumped them into the water as she waited rubbing them with her hands. At home on washing day Ma had something in a bar that made everything clean, but the water was doing just as good a job. She held the soaking wet pair as she made her way for shore. She looked back at Pebbles who was making his way to shore, his coat, mane and tail soaked.

"Pebbles I be back ova by dah pack. Don't go ah wanderin!" She called to him as he neighed in return. She tucked the clothes under her arm as she paused grabbing her boots as she made her way back from the valley. She wondered if Apples was going to be able to find them, as she panted across the grass. She needed to find a place to dry her clothes as well, since there were no lines here, and if any animals were about she didn't want them getting them.

She paused by the game path Pebbles had taken to get down to the valley. The sun was still hitting it as she spread out the tunic first, and then the pants. They would hopefully dry by the time they set out again. Pebbles would need time to rest his leg and they still had enough of stores to keep them happy. She heard something scraping down the sides, as she peered up to see Apples.

"Ello. Did yah find something?"

The dragon only jumped into the pile of bags, curling inside the leather one as Ayria sighed. She had heard Da tell stories, that sometimes if you asked the river for shelter it would lead you to were you could spend the night safely. Ma always said it was a tall tale, but Ayria liked to think she could.

She wandered back over to the river and its pool as she wandered in again Pebbles was on the edge of the sandy bank as he kept putting his muzzle in to drink. Her feet soon didn't touch the bottom, as she passed where she and Pebbles had splashed about forcing heself deeper so that it came up to her neck now. It dunked the edge of her hair as she stretched out her arms like Ma had shown her, and then her legs.

She didn't hit the water hard, you had to let it glide you instead. She swam for the side of the bank as she neared where the stream was pouring in from above, making the water foam like an angry hrose at the mouth. She touched the rocky bank with a hand as she clawed her way now. The water was must to deep for her to try and touch with the bottom of her feet, as she forced her head to stay above, her hand starting to slip as her fingers couldn't grasp the rocks here The water pounded in her ears, as she opened her eyes seeing where there was a break in the stream. Ma always said it was like a heavy drape of fabric, that you simply crawled under neath of to reach the otherside.

She came up gasping as she struggled for the ledge, but the water was shallow here, as if there was a wall. She crawled the rest of the way up, her feet touching each slimy rock. Some dug into her foot run as she had to step back, before reaching out her hands to blindly feel her way. There was no light except what came from the outside of the sun reflecting back into the water. She waited in the cold as her eyes slowly adjusted back to the dark. There was a ledge farther back, as she continued forward, the stones became more dry until she could feel nothing but rough rock.

The ceiling was high as well, almost as tall as Da, she mused to herself, as she moved forward. The walls began to rise in on themselves, becoming higher and higher and kept going back. She paced at the cave grew darker and darker, sticking her hands out in front of her. Then she felt the wall again as she turned her back arund and saw the curtain of water. She began to walk back counting each step as she did until there were 36 steps in all. Then she counted how wide the mouth of the cave was, but there was more than enough room for Pebbles and Apples.

She clambered back into the water, as she dove under the curtain swimming back to the edge.

Pebbles was grazing up off the bank, as a tall brown horse stood neck and neck with him. Ayria had to rub her eyes as she blinked shaking her wet head. She went for the edge of the bank, clambering up. The hore was real though.

Don't mind her, Pebbles told his friend with another snort, she's alright.

The tall horse glanced at her with a mouth full of grass, as it chomped slowly.

She's short, he seemed to snort back to Pebbles who shook his mane and neighed in return, but it was more like a laugh to her.

It was a very ncie looking horse, with legs that were both thick and skinny at the same time. Tulan said if a horse had legs that were in the middle it probably was used for all sorts of stuff, like jumping logs or riding cross to another village. She approached it slowly, but Pebbles seemed to welcome their company.

He turend to face her, staring down with a long head and a white stripe on his forheard. He tossed his head again shaking out his mane and his bridle as he chomped on the bit. Ayria came closer as she reached a hand out very carefully, but he was quick to turn his head and nudge it. He let out a quiet and friendly neigh.

"Hello!" She smield at him, "Yah such ah pretty horse yah ah! Look at yah fancy saddles and blankets! Yah such ah big horse tah."

He looked proud as he tossed his head.

Ayria wondered where he had come from as he had his own saddle and blanket. Both looked worn, but nice with real metal straps and buckles. There were decroations on the saddle that from where she was standing looked like vines. He wore a thick leather bridle with two heavy bit pieces in his mouth , that looked like they pulled when ever someone tried to ride him.

He had a very long ginger colored tail and a darker mane with the same ginger specks, and a white stripe leading up his front right leg. He was very pretty, but his hooves looked like he had been used for riding hard across the land.

She could see that the bridle was starting to wear on his skin meaning he had been wearing it to long with no one to loosen it. She reached for his head, as he responded by lowering his neck very slowly. His eyes were glancing at Pebbles who snorted.

"Don't yah worry. Tulan taught meh how tah do it." Ayria told him, as he glanced at her, "What? I can't ride yah, but Tulan used tah hold meh with Sir Ed."

She undid the two straps by his head and the one under his chin, as she had to stand on her tip toes to lift it off over his ears. He lowered his head further so it almost reached the ground as she could stand on her feet normally again. She slipped it off as she dropped it to the ground as he smacked his jaw.

She glanced at the saddle, but he was to big for her to reach up like she did with the bridle.

"I can't get it off of yah." She told him as he glanced back.

Pebbles gave a snort as he plodded around lying in the grass. The bigger horse followed suit, as he lay himself down folding his massive legs under his front. Ayria was free to go to his open side, and reach under his belly for the strap. She had to shift the saddle and all its packs to reach it. Her fingers grasped the belt, as she undid the clasp and simply rolled the saddle off. The packs followed thankfully, she didn't want to have to try and put them back on him.

She lifted off his blanket to as he suddenly stood back up as she scrambled out of the way. He gave a great shake of his whole body as Pebbles stood up as well. Together they headed for the pool, as the great big horse took the water with ease while Pebbles had to plod beside him stretching out his short little legs where the big horse hardly stood knee deep. He gave a loud neigh as if laughing at Pebbles who snorted heading back for shallow water, as the big horse swam all the way to the water curtain.

She supposed he needed a name, but she didn't know what he would be called ,or where and if he had a rider still.

"Have fun. Pebbles yah better be nice." She told him as she dragged the saddle and bridle together.

It didn't matter, she decided. What mattered was making the cave somewhere safe, in case the weather turned worse. She would need to get the packs in some how without everything getting wet, how to lead both of the horses, and find a way to make a fire for them to be warm. Pebbles might not like a fire, but they needed one if they were going to keep warm.

She set about exploring their valley, checking by the few trees. There were more than enough fallen branches as she began to pile them up. Tulan had shown her in the winter months, how to make them stacked so they would be easy to move. She had a good three piles as she nodded to herself. She gathered her own packs first next, bringing them over to the big horses. She paced the edge of the watering hole, but there seemed to be a shallow bit, where she could avoid having to swim under the curtain.

It took her until the sun hung almost down in the sky to move all the packs and the saddles inside. She tripped and slipped on the rocks plenty of times, but she always managed to keep her balance to make it out without getting soaked once more. She gathered a pile of the wood next carrying it to the cave. She had laid the saddles and bridles to the back away from Apples.

The packs she had placed on top of a large rock that sat by the wall of the cave where if the horses had to join them wouldn't get into them.

She set the wood up first as best she could in the dark. She would grab Apples in a little while to see if he would blow his fire onto the wood and make her have heat and light. She scrambled into the black tunic and her wool pants, as she realized she was growing colder in the cave. She didn't bother with her boots yet, she had to check on the horses one last time.

She came back out, but Pebbles and his friend where in the middle of the field. She was sure if Pebbbles was scared they would run around or hide under the trees. The sky was still clear as she looked though, and the valley was large, so there might still be cover for the pair of them she hadn't seen.

She went back to her cave, as she dug Apples out, who roused quietly blinking at her with his tiny golden eyes. They had changed color she noticed since he had come out of the egg, he seemed to be growing a bit bigger too, just his talons were longer, and his tail stretched out. He grinned at her, as he jumped from her arms. He leaned back on his haunches, letting out a stream of fire at the wood. It crackled to life, burning steady as he turned back to her.

He looked rather proud of his creation. He had never been able to blow that much fire before, it usually came in quiet spurts. She pulled on her boots now, as she reached for Ern's gifted cloak. She hesitated, but after running naked for most of the day, a chill was setting in. She wrapped it around quietly, as she was sudddnely flilled with warmth she hadn't known. It seeped down in her bowns as she smiled.

Apples paced back to where she was huddled against the wall. He snapped at her, apparently not feeling the need to go hunting for the momenet. She dug out three strips of meat dropping them on the floors as he dove, devouring them within minutes. He flicked his tail as he scampered to the edge of the cave. There was a plop, as Ayria realized he had jumped in the water.

She ran to the edge of the cave, but Apples was safely swimming around in the pool, as his little legs stretched out and his tail propelled him forward. He was quite the natural like some sort of duck as he dissapered away.

"Bye Apples!" she called after him, "Be safe yah hear! Tell Pebbles don't go runnin' off."

There was a steady steam from the dragon, as he disappeared. Ayria settled in front of her fire a she grabbed the bag near her chest. She dug out bread and an apples for herself. She settled on the cave floor, putting the bag the witch had given her under her head. She curled up away from the fire, as she wrapped the cloak around her.

Warm, she yawned, she was very, very warm for once.

The neigh of the horses rocked her to sleep very quickly.

* * *

Ayria awoke stiffly. She had spent three moons in the cave. She had explored every inch of the valley as Pebbles wandered quietly with his friend. His leg seemed to be doing much better, and he seemed less tiered. His friend who she still hadn't named took to her rather quickly, rubbing his nose when she came to pet the pair of them. He seemed to be a friendly horse, or maybe Pebbles had explained who they were to him.

She wanted to get back on the road. They still had stores, but the letter was calling to her. She was starting to have dreams, waking up in the middle of the night to see the dead man spirit staring over her. He never said anything, just reaching for her necklace and everytime she turned to run he disappeared slinking back into the water. There was no sign of him in the morning either. She wanted to be rid of the cave sooner than later, but she couldn't move till Pebbles leg got better and there was no way she was riding the big horse.

There were other dreams, dreams of men wearing masks and carrying long cruel daggers always trying to hit her and pebbles. They were always chasing them through the woods where the trees were so thick you could hardly walk without running into one head on.

She tired to ignore them, but she couldn't. They seemed to be telling her the same thing, she needed to leave the valley. She had made up her mind, now that her blue tunic was good and dry with her brown cloak that she could afford to leave the valley for a while. Apples she left in charge of the horses as he refused that order, jumping onto her back and then her shoulder. She told herself, that she would not wander farther than she could reach than the sun hung high in the sky.

Apples curled around her shoulders as she wished she could wear Ern's warm cloak, but she had hidden it back in the pack n the cave for safe keeping. She hoped the horses wouldn't follow her.

But there was so much grass and clover she doubted they would be interested in leaving the valley ever again.

"Here we go Apples." She nodded to him, as she paced down the ridge from where the had climbed up following the game trail along the flat bit of the mountain. It seemed to twist into the ground though, meeting its match where a higher mountain reached way up to the sky. She paced down again to the floor of it, as Apples jumped into a pile of something grey sticking his mouth into it. He was busy lapping up the sparkling dust as Ayria stared.

He snorted a great fume of smoke before pacing along ahead of her as she paced along to follow him instead. She wondered if Dragon's where supposed to eat dirt, they hadn't tell her when she got him, They paced down the edge of the mountains as the rocks disappeared and became after awhile with some dry grass with even hader ground. Apples snorted as he turned running back up her arms.

"Apples. We need tah get before dah night falls." She warned him as he wrapped himself around. They walked until they came to hills that rose up from the ground, forming steeply on either side as they followed first in the valley and then paced around the edge of the place. Ayria glanced around as the mountains and the clouds were rolling high and fast. It had rained, twice in two days but always missing the valley floor, just passing off the walls and into the stream. The Cave stayed dry despite the river's best efforts to flood

Apples kept telling her to hurry, by the way he slithered along the ground pausing and glancing back at her. Ayria was running now, as she followed him to some dense brittle bushes. The sun was high in the sky as her legs began to ache from trying to keep up with Apples.

The dragon paused though and hurried back to her, crawling up to her shoulders as he wrapped his tail around her neck. He peered out as if looking for something, the way he gave a little snort as Ayria fell to the ground. She was to used to being carried by Pebbles. His leg was doing better though, and if she walked him soemtimes then his leg should give him no trouble.

She got up when Apples nudge her ear, as she stumbled forward starting the climb back up the hill. It was going to be a long time till the sun went down, and the mountain path where they had come from was starting to fade into the distance with each step she took. Ayria ran on now, keeping her arms up by her chest, as her cloak flapped with her. The sun may have been out but there was a bitter wind blowing.

There was nothing out here, as she paced a little further, heading to where they could be in cover safely. The hill wasn't very big, but Ayria felt that they were a bit safer. The mountain were much farther off in the distance, but she could still see them. They would just turn around when the sun began to head for the ground. She wished she had brought some food.

She dug her knees into her chest as she stared at the ground. There seemed to be no rain in this place, or had only fallen in the mountains. The pebbles began to dance, and then the bigger rocks. The whole ground was shaking she realized as she stood back up. She ran to the edge of the hill, peering out from the dead bushes, as Apples perched on her head. There was nothing.

Then in the distance she could hear the scream of a horse as she lost her footing tumbling down to the bottom of the hill. She hit every rock, every stick, every patch of dirt on her way down before she rolled back up. The horse was even nearer now and it looked scary. It was huge, bigger than any horse she had seen with hooves that much have been the size of a melon. It had a tail that almost dragged in the dirt and even longer mane.

It's saddle was stained back and it had all silver bits and pieces on its bridle and from where she sat she could see them glint in the sun. On its back it carried a strangely dressed rider, who hid in the fold of his own black coat. There was a sword at his side though, she could see it resting against his tigh. No even Da had a sword that big.

Ayria wanted to run back up to the hill, but the black horse saw her first screaming at her caring less for its rider, who suddenly had to clung to its bridle looking for who it had seen. Ayria felt herself gasp, as Apples jaws around her arm brought her back to the moment.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She hissed at him as she got back on her feet as he clung his little talons into her arm sending her running her back up the hill.

"He must have come this way." A second man joined the rider in black on top his own stallion, "Well come on we have to find him before their men."

He was on a spotted horse wearing a dark green cloak. His face was hidden but his horse seemed to be able to be much calmer. He was wearing nice clothes though, that didn't look like he was just traveling. There was the heavy leather plate on his chest for fighting and his own set of daggers that were wrapped on his waist. No sword that she could see.

The black horse tossed its head and the spotted horse moved out of the way. It was searching for her, Ayria knew it, as it screamed out again turning its head to the hill. Following each step she took as it lunged to go after her, but its rider held it back.

"Stop. Stop." He told it, reinging it back in, "We'll search the Area here first. I'll take the south pass, you start up there. If he was hiding-then we'll find his tracks."

'Alright." As the second man brough his horse to the base of hill as she climbed faster, stumbling through the bursh and the sticks. She was almost on her belly as she began to crawl around in the dirt. He left his horse who snorted at the dirt, as he climbed up himself. Apples was on her head, as she winced at his talons sank into her arm. He looked ready to bite the man's leg.

He passed them though heading up past them without a second glance as she sighed quietly to herself. She waited until his footsteps paced away as she stood up herself burhsing off all the dead twigs. She should turn back and head towards where Pebbles would be waiting, but now she had to worry about two men. She set up, where the man had headed but he was no where to be seen as she sighed shaking her head. There was more bushes as they headed towards them in case they needed to duck inside quickly again. She thought she heard someone coming, but she couldn't see anyone near where they were sitting.

She tried not to think to much about it, Men were always doing strange things. Da said if she didn't have anything to do with it, then it was best to ignore it. Apples was perched on her neck, as he swung his head around to the left and right. He was breathing fast, he couldn't relax like he was waiting for something. His talon where hurting even though she had on layers around her neck he was finding a way to dig into her flesh.

Ayria tried to listen herself, but her brothers were always better at it. They could know when someone was coming down a path, or where a horse had been, or if a wolf was going to be out hunting. Da said they just were good for hearing things, but Ayria didn't think that at all. They must have been with the earth, always able to hear what it was trying to say. She felt her legs begin to go numb from sitting for so long, but she was afraid to go back down the path. She couldn't run that fast from a horse.

Apples seemed to tense one more time as Ayria raised her head, she heard it to as she began to stand leaning forward on her legs to run. She was on step to late, as someone wrapped their hands around her waist lifting her up off the ground even as she set out to run. Apples was faster , she left her neck and there was a man's cry as he almost dropped her. Ayria twisted around in their grip trying to get to the ground, as Apple slithered back around her neck opening his outh to breath a bit of fire, when there was the pounding of men's boots.

"He can't have gotten far."

"Yah startin' tah sound like dah captain."

"I'll sound more like him if we loose him. Now come on."

Ayria twisted and turned around finally as the man was wearing a very worn and dirty cloak. His face like most men around here, was hidden in the folds of the cloak, but he had a scruffy looking beard, a jagged nose and two very large eyes that were narrowed on her. He seemed to argue with himself as he cocked his head to the left and right like Da would do in the market when he had to decide between two Apples merchants. The boots were getting closwer though, as he flung her up over her shoulder like she was nothing more than potatoes. Apples had taken his side,sitting on his hsoulder, as he moved closer by his neck blowing fumes into the air.

"Tell your Lizard to stop sending a signal to where we are." The man growled at her as Apples responded by biting his ear, "Ow! Damn! Damn!"

"Apples." Ayria hissed at him, "Where we be going? And who are yah?"

"Doesn't matter." He answered, "And back to my horse."

"Where's yah horse?"

"Right where I found your pony."

"How'd yah know I had a pony?" Ayria asked as her face was starting to go numb from hitting his shoulder.

"Where I tracked you coming out from." He answered with another growl as he jostled her, shifting his arm once. Ayria could see his big footprints, she wondered if he had a sword as well. Every man she had seen so far seemed to have a sword to. She wondered if he was a ranger. He didn't wear a mask, that she imaginged like the one's Ern had told her.

"Why they be lookin' fah yah?"

"Girl, if you don't be quiet I am going to make sure you can't talk for a mo-" He began as Apples quickly chomped into his neck again, "Alright. Alright."

"Apples." Ayria glanced at the dragon as he snorted. He was just like her brothers. They were big on proving themselves. She was sure they had been walking all morning and it was close to the afternoon, but each step he took the farther away the men and horses became. She wondered if they were traveling together or apart, if he was the one they were looking for, and why he didn't want to be found.

They never had anyone who was being search for on the farm. Da talked sometimes of someone stealing a goat, but no one ever ran from stealing a goat. They just argued about who's goat it was. Men were strange out here in the land Ayria realized, they all wore cloaks for one, always wore knives, and rode horses everywhere.

"Do yah have ah family?" She began as the sun was beginning to dissapear.

"No." He answered.

"Why are yah out here?" She asked again.

"Because I like the wood."

"But don't yah need money?"

'I find work where I can girl." He was almost growling at her.

"Why do you growl?' She asked again, "Are yah hungry? Mah Da growls when he's hungry."

"No." His voice dropped as he seemed annoyed again.

"Why do all yah men where fancy clothes an cloaks? Don't seem no good for going bout-" She began, "To heavy, and what if be gettin' dirty."

"Then we have spares girl." He answered, "What are you doing all alone in the woods anyways?"

"Gots a letter to deliver." She nodded once.

He asked her more questions about where she was from, and how long she had been traveling, how old she was. She spoke of her brothers, her ma and da. She told him about Pebble's leg and how they were going up the mountains to hide from the men. That Ern had told her about Rangers, which he laughed at.

He told her he wasn't running, just avoiding people. He told her that he was heading to Rohan if she could keep up she could follow him to the border. He told her she was to young to be traveling on her own with just a pony. He asked her what she was carrying, but Ayria refused to tell him anymore about her letter.

The horses were grazing quietly where there began to be grass again. They had left most of the dirt and bushes behind, as Pebbles greeted her with a loud neigh. The man waved at him setting her down again, as she stumbled over to him. He snorted asking where she had been and why she had let a strange man near him.

"Sorry Pebbles. There were other horses, and strange men." Ayria shrugged at him. The sun had begun to hang lower in the sky, as she climbed into his saddle. The big horse nodded at her, as his rider climbed in. He seemed more than happy to canter away as Ayria followed. They headed up more hills that rolled gently. They didn't stop even as the dark came down around them. The man kept on traveling, as his horse began to gallop. Pebbles followed at a canter, but he couldn't bring himself to lift his head.

The big horse was shooting dust behind him as his rider seemed to urge him on. Soon the night was all around them as Pebbles refused to cease even for the moment. He was going to follow the big horse until his leg tripped again. Ayria leaned up on the saddle trying to give him less weight on his back, but his head sank lower into the ground till he was almost dragging his nose in the dirt with each step.

His canter flattered, as he moved to a trot.

Then he had to slow to a walk.

Ayria tried to keep up to even spur him to follow, but Pebbles was to tiered as he finally sank to the grass and refused to move. She thought about calling after the strange man, but she just pushed pebbles up the hill instead as he reluntcantly climbed with her. The moon was high in the sky, when she let him lie down. She didn't even bother with his saddle, as she laid her head down on his belly. Apples plopped down on her head as she closed her eyes.

She was sleep in a few moments.

* * *

And yet again a new adventure awaits


End file.
